A Night's Frolic
by Passing-Glance
Summary: Something changed...the well left her in another time...with another name. Having no recollection of her adventurous past, Kagome must survive. With the help of two snarky old men, she becomes an irresistible target for a demon looking for love. /On Hold/
1. Chapter I

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter I**

It was a beautiful day at the Higurashi shrine. The sun was shining brightly with only a few meandering clouds. Kagome, who sat near the Goshinboku, stared dazedly up into the branches, reminiscing. It had been two year since she had re-shattered the Shikon-no-tama. Thankfully, though, Naraku was slain, his evil—malevolent and scornful—wickedness gone from the face of the earth – to rot in the seven depths of hell for the rest of eternity.

To say the thought brought happiness to Kagome was a far cry from the truth. She didn't like the idea. Yes, he had done many wrongs, but it was the idea of a soul suffering, that made Kagome pity the creature. He was once a man, who had a heart - however corrupted it may have been - that loved and wished to be loved in return.

She sighed, looking down from the budding branches to the kimono that she wore. Today was a special day. It was the festival Hanami, or the Cherry Blossom Festival. As one of the head shrines in Tokyo, she and her family had to prepare for the upcoming tourists' and families that would come on excursions and/or the fun family picnics. It wasn't unusual to have several hundred people on the shrine grounds at one time.

"Kagome dear, where are you? The families are arriving." That would be Kagome's mother, whom was always the sweetheart. She was standing near the front of the house, looking aimlessly for her daughter. Who was really right in front of her face…?

"Right here Haha-ue." Kagome grumbled. She had told her mother that she would be outside under the god tree. Did she listen? Probably not, most likely her head was filled with other thought. Things like decorations, spotless shrine grounds, where Souta-kun and Grandpa-san had gotten to, if she looked nice for the tourists, and so on and so forth. "I'll be right there." She called to the front of the house, earning herself a smile from her mother.

"Okay Kagome," she replied back, "but don't you dare ruin that Kimono." Ah yes, the kimono. Her mom had over done it this time. Over dressing her, making her look like—feel like mainly, the darn thing was heavier then all get out as well as hot—a Princess. It was a massive amount of silk robes too. With each one draped precariously over the other and all of them proceeding to get bigger around the collar and wrists. _What was there deal? I get the layer thing, but thirty?_ _What were they thinking?_ Kagome thought, not particularly liking the arrangement.

"Mom do I have to wear this colossal thing," Kagome whined. The silk was hot, immensely so, bulky and…how in the world did the himes in ancient Japan do it? How could they stand their body getting crushed? And there skin burning up underneath the intense pressure? It was awful in her opinion and the sooner she got the fourteen layered robed kimono off the better.

Her mother scowled, "Oh Kagome it's not that bad. Besides your eighteen years old now, ready to discover the world while beginning a new life. So why not kick it off with a bang, ne?" Her mother was grinning joyously now, like she knew something Kagome didn't. The sneaky women, what was she up to now? "Besides you want to look good for Hojo and his family. The kid's a nice boy and he does like. Very much, I think!" She didn't? Had this all been planned out from the get go?

"You didn't, mom. Why did you invite Hojo and his family over?"

"I didn't" the smile never left her face. "His family decided they wanted to come here. Hojo just adamantly agreed."

She stared at her daughter seeing the distraught look there. She knew very well that Kagome wasn't interested in Hojo. But she was hesitant to give her consent for Inuyasha. Although the boy seemed to be more apt to follow his past love then her daughter. All she really wanted was her sweet little girl to be happy and she believed that Hojo could and for the most part would do that.

All in all she didn't really want to play matchmaker, but if it could saddle her daughter to someone with good morals, a nice personality, and willingness to make his family comfortable, then she would do it. "Is that alright dear? I didn't think you would mind. I was going to tell you, but it must have slipped my mind until now."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her mother was a sly dog. However she really didn't mind, she guessed. Hojo was a very nice person, with always giving her gift, compliments, and all round loving affection. She supposed she could let the issue slid. Besides it wasn't like Inuyasha was on her list for men, anyways. "No, its okay, I mean if it was his family that suggested they come here…"

Her mother giggled behind her hand. "Indeed," she said wistfully. "Come in soon dear, silk dirties quickly." She saw Kagome nod and decided to head in.

Kagome watched her mother leave. Groaning, she sat back against the tree. _Why me,_ she thought. At least now she knew, after three years of tromping around feudal Japan with a hanyō, yōkai taijiya, hōshi, young kitsune, and a nekomata, that she belonged somewhere else. She knew now, that she didn't love Inuyasha, at least not in a girlfriend sort of way, but almost a paternal sort or a sisterly affection. It was odd really how for the longest of times she thought she was actually in love with the brash hanyō.

The other persons of the group were a similar matter. She loved them all dearly. She saw Sango-chan as a sister, the hōshi a sweet tempered cousin, that loved to hit on every female around, even if they were family. And Shippo-kun, the young kit that was orphaned…he was like a son to her. She knew that now, actually she always did.

Staring up into the large branches of the tree where it all started, she allowed her thoughts to be taken away with the softly blowing wind. She would never forget her friends in that time, she couldn't. But she knew that in the end she didn't belong there. That there was somewhere else she was meant to be. Although, the future didn't seem all that promising for her either, since, even if she passed all her—slim chance—but still, she figured no school of any prestigious standing would dare accept her. Maybe if she was lucky, a community college would allow her to attend, but she was sure that a university would never take her.

She sighed, it was useless. She was just going to allow the fates to deal with her future since they were the ones that messed it up in the first place. She moved slowly into a kneeling position – not want to rip the fine silk—and gradually with the help of the large, ruff barked tree behind her, heaved herself into an upright position. _Well then,_ she thought, determined to make the day a good one, _let's just get this over with. This thing is hot and heavy and huge._

* * *

The festival was going, actually quite well. Kagome had to admit that she liked Hojo-kun's family. His mother was much like hers, with a sweet disposition and an obsession with keeping everything in order. She was larger than most Japanese woman, but smaller than any American. All in all she was lovely and she found she liked her very much.

On the other hand his father was a burly man, large in stature with squinty brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, and high cheek bones. He seemed to be a tough man, but under all of that muscle, she could tell he was nothing but a big softy. Sometimes he was a little over bearing when he tried to instill his opinions and ideals upon you. But what could you say, he was a politician.

Said big softy, at the moment was leaning over his wife. He placed a kiss on her cheek, before whispering a secret into her ear. She giggled at whatever he said and looked over to Kagome. "I agree," she mocked aloud. Watching with a playful gleam in her eye the rosy blushed that covered most of Kagome's face and neck.

"My dear," she began, "where did you get that kimono? You look lovely. Don't you think so Hojo-san?"

Hojo, whom was sitting next to Kagome, quickly stuffed a grilled squid into his mouth. Adamantly apposing, with actions, answering his mothers comment. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude. He actually found Kagome to be very beautiful with all those robes adorning her slim form. It was just…he was embarrassed to express such a thing aloud and in front of his parents. Opting for something less open he simply nodded and smiled cheekily.

It made Kagome blush deeper. Darn her mother for conceiving a plan, then conning her into it.

Remembering then, that Hojo's mother had asked her a question she answered with, "My haha-ue made it for me, from existing silk on the shrine grounds. Thank you, by the way, for your compliment. I think my mom with be happy to know her hard work didn't go to waste."

Yoriko, which was Hojo's mother's name, beamed cheerfully. "Your mother seems to be a wonderful person," She quipped.

"Thank you." Kagome added, before rising from her position. "Please excuse me, I believe I forgot something. I will be right back."

"Okay dear," Yoriko answered before leaning against her husband. Kagome heard the chat that transpired between the two as she walked away. She couldn't help but blush once again. They were talking about her, saying something along the lines of: what a perfect daughter-in-law she would make. It was a weird topic, which she hoped wouldn't come true any time soon, or as she would prefer it, to not happen at all.

"How is it going?" Kagome's mother appeared before her, seeming to be beaming at the prospect that her daughter might have a potential suitor. It would be very exciting to see what Yoriko said after this. If she thought her daughter was a nice girl? That she might have a chance with her son? Oh it was just too much excitement! Just maybe she would try this 'matchmaking' out with Souta too? Yes a very exhilarating prospect to think on.

"Just cheeky," Kagome grumbled with a scowled permanently etched onto her face.

"Oh Kagome-chan, don't give me that. I know you're having fun." Kagome's mother smiled while Kagome remained scowling.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. I'm getting really hot in this thing. How in the world did the Himes in past Japan do it?" Her mother shrugged, grinning merrily all the while.

"They didn't," she said plainly. "After about, two or three hours, they would take it off and put on a summer yukuta. Now go get something to drink and hurry back. You wouldn't want to be discourteous, now would you?"

Glaring at her mother, she turned to go into the house. But something caught her eye. She stopped to stare at the well house. She swore there was a light coming from the tiny building. A golden…no maybe it was orange…well whatever color it was, coming from the small house. "Did you see that momma-chama?" she asked.

Her mother turned towards her, giving her a questioning look. "See what, dear?"

Shaking her head Kagome began to think she was losing her mind. 'I swear I saw a golden light coming from the well house. Could it be Inuyasha-san?' she thought. "Never mind, momma-chama, I think the heat might be getting to me." She answered her mother evenly, not vouching anything that had just crossed her mind.

"Are you alright, Ka-chan? Do you need some help?" asked Kagome's mother, concerned for her daughter's welfare.

"No I'll be okay. I think the time in the house will do me a lot of good. Oh and mom…" She called to her Haha-ue, who was eyeing her paling form up and down.

"Yes Ka-chan what is it?"

"After the festival is over, I promised Inuyasha-san I would head back. We still have shards to collect." Her mother sighed at the idea. She really wished Kagome would just stay in the future with her, her ojii-san, and Souta-kun. But her child was a determined little thing. She was going to finish her responsibilities, even if it meant giving up her future.

"Oh well, okay dear. Just remember there is still a day left and that you have guests. Don't want to be offensive." Her mother, feigning happiness, smiled at her daughter. "So then after that we will get you back and ready to go again, alright?" Kagome nodded, "Good. Go get yourself something to drink. I think Yori-san likes you." She said, turning to walk towards said person to discuss her daughter and soon to be son-in-law

"Yah! I think a little too much. She was talking with Mr. Hojo-sama about how lovely I would be as her daughter-in-law." Kagome's mother beamed gleefully, while clapping her hands in a show of pleasure.

"That's wonderful. Oh I can't wait to talk with Yori-san." She said, striding away once more.

"Haha-ue!" Kagome warned from the doorway.

"Ah, Ka-chan, pish-posh, at least let this old woman have her fun."

With an audible groan, Kagome turned away, dismissing her devious mother to: let her have her fun. "Yah, yah, whatever, just don't go overboard, you've already out done yourself."

"Okay dear." Her mother called back. "Hurry up and get your drink."

Kagome smirked and rolled her eyes. Walking into the house she headed right for the kitchen. It was getting hot in her oversized costume and she felt like she would combust soon if she didn't get something to cool her down. Making it just in time, she jogged over to the cupboards. She reached up, just barely missing the bottom shelf. Sighing, she climbed onto the counter, twisting her body toward the window. It gave her more room to fetch the glass she wanted.

There it was again—the light. It was a yellow color, she determined. Her attention solely on the window and house beyond, she didn't even notice when the cup slipped from her reaching hand and plummeted to the floor. The sound of breaking glass distracted her from the well house, to the linoleum floor beneath her feet. "Shoot!" she yelled, frowning spitefully at the bad luck.

She walked away to retrieve the mini broom and dust pan. _Better get to cleaning up this mess. We wouldn't want some tourist to stumble upon it and run a piece of glass right through their foot._ She leaned down close to the damaged glass. Picking up the largest portions first with her hands, she then used the small broom and pan to scope up the smaller and sharper glass bits.

Kagome walked to the back room and deposited her clutter into the dumpster. "There," she said dusting her hands off of left over debris. She went back into the kitchen and retrieved another glass. This time for safe measure, it was plastic. She drank her fill then left to rejoin the Hojo-kun and his family—plus her mother.

When she reached outside, she looked over to the well. It was glowing yet again. Curious about what it could possibly mean, she resolved that it wouldn't hurt to investigate. "I'll only be a few minutes," she announced to no one in particular. "Besides I doubt that they'll miss me too much." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself that it would be so, rather than the other way around. In all actuality they would miss her.

She strode over to the well house, determined to figure out what was going on. She reached the tiny edifice, only to see the gleaming golden light again. "It's so strange," she said, "but what could be doing this." Reaching out tentatively she slid open the wooden shoji door. The resounding _THWACK_ startled her, and she jumped forward and into the house.

"Geez, I think I just had a heart attack," Kagome said. Her hands were placed against her chest, hoping that she could slow her heart rate down by the mere touch.

As she observed her surroundings more thoroughly she noticed that in fact the light was coming from the well. "What could be causing it?" she pondered, slowing moving her way towards the well. She placed her hands on the worn wood and leaned forward. "It's so odd." She stammered, "But what…"

Before Kagome could do anything, the mysterious glow shot up from the well, encircling her body. It pulled her in, dragging her to no place in particular. "What's going on?" she screamed, hoping to the Kami that her Haha-ue or someone, anyone would hear her. However it was all in vain, nobody would or could hear her plea.

She felt herself start to diminish into the golden radiance. She began to ponder, the unlikeness of this journey to the one that would take her to the feudal era. For one it seemed longer and the power more defined. She could see, tell, and feel that something wasn't right—that the well was acting off from its usual comings and goings.

When a voice, soft and melodic, began to chant in her ear, she knew that something bizarre was happening. She couldn't do anything though. Her body wouldn't move. Plus the more she fought, the more her mind—body and even soul—wanted to quite. It felt odd. Her limbs seemed to freeze on her, like she was frozen into a capsule of ice, never to wake or move again. She was stuck and scared. What was happening? Why couldn't she stop it?

The melodic tone was singing it seemed. She couldn't make out the words but whatever was being said soothed her entire being. She wanted to relaxed into the magical hold around her, allow for the voice to take her in its hold and ease away her worries. However, she was apprehensive about putting her faith in the powerful magic surrounding her being. That it would somehow be in fact the wrong move.

The whole while she kept questioning herself, asking: _What would Sango do? Or even Inuyasha or Miroku? Should she fight back or allow it to take hold of her weakening mentality?_ She didn't know. But it was then that she let go, too tired and weary—from the velvety soft chanting and echoing in her head—to fight back.

The last thing that Kagome heard was the word Forget. _What am I to forget?_ She thought, _what's happening?_ Before Kagome could think anymore, she was lulled into a restless slumber with the enchanting words still reverberating about her.

_"Soon to arise-"_

It chanted to her sweetly, singing a lullaby woven by the kami.

_"-Soon to move-"_

Her eyes had long grown heavy; she slept deeply. She swirled within the abyss, falling down and away from the life she once knew so well.

_"-Soon to forget-"_

Eyes fluttering so slightly from the musical tinkling of the chant, she sifted, relaxing for the first time in a long while. Her mind erased what she once knew, and she layed still as the words ochoed about her.

_"-And begin anew."_

The chant stopped. Her hair flutter, her body shifted, but she was lost in the mists of time. To where she went, that was unknown. But it was somewhere where she'd finally belong.


	2. Chapter II

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter II**

A man sat in a field of wild flowers, savoring the peaceful setting. Not too far from him, across the clearing was a herd of deer, grazing quietly, unbeknownst of his watching eyes. He had not come to hunt; more or less he had wished to meditate in the company of himself and the nature around him. His life was hectic and demanding. He found much honor in his workings but he craved the songs of nature and the silence of the forest.

It was a day, like any other for him and he was enjoying himself until he heard a woman…or maybe it was a demon, shriek. He frowned at the sound finding it peculiar and a rude distraction from his serene meditations. He sighed, deciding that he was indeed curious to know what the screech was.

He leapt up from his spot, elegantly, and began to slowly make his way towards the sound. As soon as he reached the forests edge he heard another ear shattering scream. It was in fact a woman, he deciphered, now beginning to hurry his pace.

He couldn't quite run, he was far too old for such shenanigans but he had a feeling that whoever this women was, she was probably hurt or in danger.

As he approached, where he thought he heard the screaming, he noticed one of two things…

The woman was gorgeous. Long black hair, as deep as onyx; it reached down beyond her womanly hips—he had no doubt about that. She had supple skin, the shade of a maple tree, and eyes, closed to the world as though she were dead.

_Could it be,_ he thought, '_tis not the woman who cried?_ She indeed seemed dead to the world. Or maybe she had fainted from shock. Really, who would know? But now was not the time to dwell on some such things. She was falling from the heavens; she was too high and she was falling far too fast. He needed to save her, or she would truly be dead.

He had to get to her quickly. Even if the well was full of water, he knew well enough that she probably couldn't swim and that her clothing would most definitely drag her down to the bottom. Her only hope now was in fact, solely…him.

He jogged as quickly to her side as possible, leaping the final distance to catch her. He got her by the waist and went into a roll; bring her small form underneath his own larger one. On impact he held the unknown girl closer to him. He hoped that she wasn't hurt.

When he came to a dead stop, he allowed for himself to disentangle. As he did, he saw her more thoroughly. He noticed her clothing at first. The bright and vibrant silk kimono's meant that she was wealthy, and by how many layers she had on, he discerned she was in fact very, very, wealthy—more than likely a hime.

The second thing he noticed was she looked much like his daughter Izoyai. Of course his daughter had died at the age of six but she did look like her. He wondered idly, if it was his precious little girl child reincarnated.

He gazed at her petite form, and allowed for a moment, to bring down his defenses. This little thing, so odd and unique, brought a smile to his face, which had not been done in some time. Slowly he reached out to stroke her cheek wondering, if her skin would be as soft and as smooth as it looked. He wasn't surprised to the fact, when indeed, her skin was very soft. "Who are ye, lassie." He said in speculation, "'tis no place for a hime." Though he knew she would not speak back to him, for she was indeed slumbering or faint, he felt that in a way she was still listening.

"Come now, girlie, let's get ye somewhere safe." He straightened up and looked around. He supposed that for right now, the outside world would be better. To move her to much might hurt her. Crouching down he picked her up, with one hand behind her back and the other under her knees. He hoisted her into his arms and smirked when her head lulled to the side, to rest easily against his toned chest. Slowly he began to walk north. A well known cave was up that way, not too far from the well they were at right then.

"I'll get ye feeling better, young maid, that I will."

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and the smell of burning wood, leaves, and grasses. It was an odd scent, but pleasing and incredibly calming.

_Bonfire_, the word came to her instantly. She wondered briefly if she had experiences with bonfires. Had she started one before or had that been just a campfire. _Campfire? _It disturbed her that she wasn't able to remember if she had or not. How strange. But the thoughts flittered away as soon as they came.

Shifting her position to find a more comfortable situation in which she could rest, she groaned as a shot of pain ran up her spine. She was sore, she found out, and she was made uncomfortable because of it. She shifted some more in an attempt to ride herself of the aches and pain.

Uncertainly she opened her eyes, only to see rocks, a massive amount of moss, and a black abyss near the back of a cavern. She wondered absentmindedly what she was doing in a cave but figured she would find out soon enough.

At the moment she was too preoccupied, listening to what was around her. It was bizarre, had she been out in the wilderness before? She felt so alert to her surroundings. She could practically feel the other person that was in the grotto with her. _Wait_… Kagome furrowed her brows in concentration. There was indeed another person. _A comrade_, it was the question she sought to have answered.

She turned her head to the side and winced at the twinge that came with the action.

"I see ye've awoken. Good! Ye are alive, it means." The deep baritone told Kagome the person was a man, and old, if the creak of age had anything to say about it.

She stared at the man who was perhaps in his late forties. He sat across from her, cross legged, while eyeing with such intense curiosity. Kagome blushed from the scrutiny.

Trying to seem nonchalant, she bit her lower lip and held his gaze. It wouldn't do to show the man any type of fear or weakness.

Besides he seemed to be a sensible person. When the staring contest didn't end, Kagome allowed herself to yield. The man seemed pleased that he had won, but he showed hardly any indication except for an upward twitch of his lips.

Letting her own curiosity take advantage of her, she let her eyes roved over his body. She wanted to memorize his face. She didn't really know why. The impulse to know the man was so strong. It was entirely too odd. _Yes, I feel odd, _she thought.

Taking a deep breath, she took a good look at the gentleman. She figured from the start he was around late thirties. If the crow's feet near his eyes didn't give it away, then it was his whitening beard, bushy and grey eyebrows, along with completely bald head.

For some reason she felt safe lying near him. Who was he, though?

"Tell me lassie," the sudden crake of his voice distracted her from her musings. She turned her face towards him and watched blandly as he stroked the fire."Twas quite odd how I found ye? Do tell, why ye were in the woods, all by ere lonesome."

_Woods…_She hadn't been in the woods? At least, she didn't remember anything of that sort.

There was something very wrong. She could feel there was something wrong. It was like she was incomplete—lost and alone—partial, almost like something was missing. Then it dawned on her. She didn't even know who she was. What her name was? Where she was? What had happened to her?

_Oh Kami, _she didn't know what was going on, _this isn't right._

The man across from her sat watching her every action, analyzing and ponder about her. He noticed, the moment she began to frown, then the bout of confusion, frustration, and…was it…could it be…loss. The girl was an oddity in all rights. Plummeting fifty feet from the heavens and wearing kimono's of only a princess. It was abnormal that she would be even let out of her care-takers eyesight. So how/why was she out in the forest, unattended?

"Tell me, young maid. Allow me to know ere name."

Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground. She frowned again, sorrowfully.

What had happened to this young woman? Had she been abducted? It would explain why she was alone, but not why she was here of all places. Oh, how the old man wanted to return home and research his suspicions, for he indeed had a few for this particular girl.

Her voice was timid as she spoke, "I…I do not know."

It was now his turn to frown. She had lost her memory. What could have happened to this girl for her to lose her memory? _Of all the things to lose_, he thought solemnly, _she had to misplace the one thing I need. _

Although now that he thought about it he had heard about a family—of high level Samurai—that had been laid to waste not too far from the northeastern providences. However he had figured it to be an uninformed and rather ridiculous rumor. But could this girl be from that family? It would explain her loss of memories—the fall could even be explained by it, since the ones who supposedly destroyed her kin, were bird yōkai. Allegedly it was said to have been a rivalry between territories and a revenge plot for a deceased relation. All in all it sounded unbelievably outrageous and to surreal to be of any truth.

"Dear child," she looked up at him, startled. He wondered why? "Do ye recollect any yōkai?"

She glowered at his statement and began to ponder on what he was saying. She didn't know there were such things as yōkai. Had they not been whipped out a long time ago? "Yōkai?" she questioned in return.

She must have been from that family. If the rumors were indeed correct, then it had been an absolute bloodbath. With the heads of all the male members ripped from their shoulders and the women… It would be a miracle for her family if this girl was a survivor.

Their line could/would live on through her. But it was also believed that there was no one left living. Poor child, her whole clan slain in a matter a minutes, and she maybe the only survivor. "Yes lassie, Yōkai?"

Kagome thought for a moment then shook her head no, "Forgive me, but I can't recall anything. Not my name, my family, this place, or…yōkai." Kagome wanted to cry. She felt so out of place and lonely.

"I see," the old man said mournfully. "Let us not dwell then on the past for too long. It will do ye nor I any good." No good at all. If the girl was the only one living, then he would not want to bring up the traumatic events once more. She might become mute and he could not be having that. She was his only source to finding answers.

Kagome nodded, thinking he was right about one thing. At least that is what she thought.

"So let's see then. Forgive me lassie, I have been impolite. I, dear maid, am Lord Takemaru but ye can call me Kabuto."

"Kabuto-kyou, you're very generous." Kagome said, feeling disoriented and confused. Who was this man? Why was he being so kind to her? Were they related? How could he be a Lord? What was going on? She sighed and rubbed her temples. A headache was fast approaching. She could already feel her pulse beating heavily near her eyes.

"Hm, yes, but ye child, are of the same station as I. do not hesitate to call me Kabuto-sama." He was smiling at her. He felt a pull to protect this young woman. He wanted to see to her welfare, give her a husband that would care for her, and a new family. It was an odd feeling, which he had never felt before and was unfamiliar with, like she was in fact his offspring.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered hesitantly.

"It is nothing, lassie. But before I take ye to my abode, ye need a name." He placed a hand to his chin in contemplation. It had to be something good and well thought out. From now on she would be his ward. He couldn't very well leave her in the forest to die, nor did he want to send her to friends of the family that might very well ship her off to a geisha house - or worse yet, the monsters that destroyed her kin in the first place. No she would be his responsibility and an honor on his family if he were to take her in and raise her like one of his own. She would not sully his name, he could tell.

Now then what should she be called? She did share a resemblance to his late daughter—Izayoi. Actually she looked almost exactly like her. Just maybe she would honor him by taking that name…"ye child look much like my daughter," he said hoping that she might feel the same way he did if he told her it was his daughter's, from long ago. "…Izayoi is what she was called. Would ye mind taking my eldest child's name and humbling my family?"

To say Kagome was shock, was an understatement. Did he really want her to take that name? It was his daughter's; she didn't think she could, but… "I would be honored, milord. I will wear your daughter's name proudly. At least until I remember my own." She watched as he smiled joyously and nodded with a renewed vigor.

"I loved my daughter dearly, child, but she died early and so was not able to honor her name for our family. Maybe ye can do what she could not." He said wisely, his old voice cracking periodically with delight. She accepted his offer and so he was more than content to tell her she could keep it for as long as she liked. Just maybe, she would in fact honor his family.

"Izayoi," Kagome pronounced, trying to get a feel for the name. She would honor this man, if only for his kindness and generosity. Make him see that she dissevered to be called Izayoi. "I like it; you picked a beautiful name Kabuto-sama." She quipped. In hopes of seeing one of his lopsided smiles, grace his face once more.

"Nah!" he denied, "My first wife picked our daughter's name, child, not I."

"Oh" Kagome/Izayoi said. "Then I would like to meet this wife of yours, if you would so let me?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, happy to see that the girl was not depressed. "That is an endeavor I cannot bestow upon ye, Iza-san."

Kagome/Izayoi frowned, "why is that, milord?" she questioned innocently, not understand fully what he was talking about.

The only thing she hopped was she was not dead—the poor man. But wait he had said, first wife. So could it be true, that she was in fact deceased. And now she began to wonder more thoroughly. Who was Izayoi and how did she die? And her mother, who was she? She supposed they were questions for a later date, when she could become more acquainted with Kabuto-sama.

"My wife had died in child birth. Her small body was not large enough to sustain and give life to another being. It was unfortunate." Kabuto said, a smile still on his face, even though what he was discussing was obviously a painful subject.

"Iza-san, are ye able to walk?" He asked moving away from the topic deliberately.

Kagome/Izayoi nodded and began to rise from her sitting position, "I think so." She said and stumbled to get up on wobbly legs.

Kabuto was by her side in an instant offering support. He laughed heartily at seeing the weak little thing stumbling like a new born fain on his/her first walk. "Let me help ye, lassie." He said sweetly, grinning all the while. "My home is not far, but we will have to walk. Are ye up to a challenge, Izayoi-chama?"

She nodded and took a few steps forward to test her shaky legs. "I think I can do it Kabuto-ky…" Kabuto raised one of his bushy brows, "I mean Kabuto-sama." Kagome quipped quickly not wanting to offend him so early. She giggled nervously at his calculating stare, and then looked away. She wanted to find another topic, something like: "Would you mind taking it slow for a time though?" she said, seeing as her leg where still wobbly.

"Of course, child, but let's be off before darkness settles on these lands. Yōkai adore stalking in the night here in these covered forests." He heard Izoyai squeal at the prospect of running into a yokai. She picked up her pace a bit and it made him smile.

It had been a long while since he last grinned. And at the moment he was finding it to be quite satisfying. This girl, who ever she was, was a unique little thing. With her blue eyes, long black hair, and sweet continence. He recognized she was going to be special.

Now if only he could get her from stumbling and falling flat on her face, bruising that beautiful skin or even worse scarring her for life. Not the best way to start a new beginning, now was it?


	3. Chapter III

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter III**

"We're almost there Iza-san." Kabuto hollered back.

She was walked behind him about two or three paces or so, seemingly lost in her own musings. Idly, he wondered what she was thinking. Were her contemplations filled with hellish nightmares and her family's untimely death? Or was she thinking simply thinking? He couldn't say really, she gave no indication towards either.

Really, he would have liked to know. For some reason this girl brought out the best and worst in him. For instance, he had _wanted_ to cry back there in the cavern. He had never wanted to cry before, except maybe on the death of his first child…Izayoi, it happened to be. And now she was making him feel…utterly tranquil and composed, like he usually was during his meditations or even silent musings in his study.

_Why in the seven plains of hell_, he thought, _'tis abnormal._

He wanted to laugh at the idea. Again, she must be doing it. He looked behind him seeing her face crinkled up into a sneer. What was she think about? He wondered once more. Scoffing at his nosy disposition, he faced forward. What was she doing to him, he had never felt any sort of…freedom with his emotions, so why all of a sudden now?

She mumbled after a few moments, incoherent little sentence, all of them too jumbled to make any sense.

Kagome muddled about, having no particular though process at all. There were so many things going on. It was frustrating to say the least. Everything just seemed out of place.

What bothered her the most, though, was being unable to recall the happenings before she had met Kabuto-kyou. It disturbed her that she had no knowledge of her heritage or her name or even where she came from. _Erased_, it was the only thing she could call the emptiness, as though her mind had become a clean slate. But it couldn't be right, could it? The Kami's weren't that malicious as to remove her past.

She sighed, deciding end the end to drop it altogether until she had an inkling as to why and how she was here to begin with.

"That's wonderful, Kabuto-sama," she said to his earlier comment. She had almost missed it, but lucky she still has some of her brain, even if most of it was missing. "I can't wait to see your home."

She sounded monotonous to Kabuto's ears, but he wrote it off as nothing more than nervous jitters. "It may not be as grandeur as your citadel, but it suites my family and I well enough. I believe ye will find it comfortable enough."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw her smirk. She was a strange little thing. Yes, indeed she was abnormal. Her moods changed drastically. One moment she was happier than a running jack rabbit and the next she was as low and down as a sloth.

He turned forward again only to hear a mournful sigh upon facing away. He groaned in turn, stopping in his movements to twist around and look at her once more.

Softly and with much concern, he inquired, "Are ye sick, young maid?"

She giggled minutely at his words, then stopped and looked to her feet. "I don't know, milord. I just feel…partial."

"Partial?" he said in question.

"Hai," she whispered airily, "I don't understand it either, Kabuto-sama, it is like a whole other piece of me has been ripped away." She gestured along with her words, funny little motions that tipped Kabuto's lips into a smile.

"'tis…unusual, to say the least but I dare say, ere meaning is lost on me." He told her; truly not see what she was trying to hell him.

Shaking her head, she quickly continued on, smiling beautifully. Her smiles…they made him want to melt with tender love. She was a darling, he had to admit. "It's nothing Kabuto-sama. I was just…thinking is all?"

"I see." He answered turning forward to watch where he was going. If she did not want to elaborate now, he would just wait and find out later, when she was more comfortable conversing about it.

Noticing that his fortress was close by; it was a league at way at the least, he hurried his pace wanting to get home.

He had forgotten about his time constraints. He had set a time when he would return, and it seems he had missed it. His home was probably in an uproar. Well, at least now he had something to show for his tardiness.

Thinking on his wards earlier deliberations, he found himself saying, "Do not reflect on incomprehensible ideas too hard Iza-san, it will not do ye health well." It sounded like she snorted. _Indeed, the young lady is strange_, he thought wanting to roll his eyes at his ward's uncouth manner. Yes, she was indeed very strange.

* * *

The stronghold was indeed in an uproar, all very anxious for the Lord's arrival. Their liege had not come back when he said he would. It was unlike him to be overdue. What might have happened to him, which would in turn delay his arrival for more than was expected?

Up in her room, the Lady of the manor paced. Her concern and worry for her husband was founded. Unlike most, she did in fact love her husband and as such, she was distressed. His safety lingered on her mind; she was frantic to know which of her plotted ends had been his down fall.

It was unlikely that he had been killed, but the rumors of rogue yōkai brought about her fear nonetheless. If it were true, then what could that mean for their family, the fortress, and their standings? As a Lady of wealth and proper, she could hold neither.

So, she had prayed to the kami every hour, hoping they might bring her loved one back. She ardently hoped nothing brutal had taken place. If his absence lasted more than the day ahead…she would just die.

Her prayers were answered though, when the sound of the homecoming horn was blown.

Thankful, she kneeled, bowing low to the ground. A single tear trickled down her cheek and a smile of thanks flittering across her lips.

Only her beloved could make her feel utterly weak in the knees and as vulnerable as a new born child.

She stood gracefully while readjusting her kimono robes. Then, as if the fortress were on fire, she dashed from their solar. She would meet him at the gate, greet him, hold him, and scold him for being so late. He could have broken her. He could have left her an empty shell—a lonely and desolate widow.

She moved as quickly as possible down the halls of their home while still following an appropriate decorum. At the entrance of the manor, she joined up with her Lord's only living son. All the others had long since traveled into the afterlife. It made her sad, but only some, since they had not been of her womb and as such were not thusly missed by her.

It was despairing though, that most had been already been slain, and yet they had not lived a proper life at all. Two of his heirs had died at birth, others of illness. And only _her_ son—she was proud of her boy—had died honorably in battle. But she could not say she was sad at his death. Though she missed him greatly, he had been given a good death—one she could only have hoped for. Now, only the young Lord Setsuna lived.

At the age of one and twenty, Setsuna was a handsome young man, earning every aspect of his father's features, class, and respects. He was the only lucky survivor and heir. Although she, Lady Rise, was his wife, she was unfortunately barren. She would never give her husband a child again. She wasn't proud of the back, but her nerves at least were settled as her Lord didn't seem to mind. Setsuna would do well enough.

It made her slightly jealous as she had hoped her son would have taken the position. _He_ would have been the better candidate.

"Chichi-ue has returned, it seems, shall we meet him at the gate, milady?" Setsuna nodded in her direction indifferently.

The young Lord was indifferent, unsociable except for a select few, and utterly disenchanted by life in general. He found little joy in anything, which had been entirely unlike her son who had found beauty in every little detail.

With a tightly restrained smile, Rise held out her arm for him to take. He gazed at it blandly for a moment before taking her proffered hand into his and guiding her out of the entry.

"'tis about time he arrived." She said conversationally. She watched as her Lord's heir's face changed not at all. "He almost gave my poor a heart attack. I worry so!"

Setsuna turned his uninterested gaze towards her, and she curiously observed him quirk a brow. "He may do as he wishes, Lady Rise. He is Lord." The statement would almost be comical to her if it hadn't been stated so seriously.

"Loosen those shoulders, boy." She hissed. "Ye will grow a hunched back way before ere time." She seemed to tease, but her words were biting and clearly a warning.

He nodded as they made it passed the front shoji doors leading into their great household. They went down onto the gravel, which crackled underneath their feet as they went by.

The gates came closer and they said little more to each other, though her lady-ship did comment on little things every once in a while.

The guards had seen their ascent, and opened the way for them to see their Lord.

Setsuna soon released her arm to greet his father. He wore no smile as he approached. "Lord Father," he stated, and Lady Rise observed him bow lowly. He truly did care for his father, even if he cared for little else.

Lady Rise couldn't see beyond Setsuna's broad shoulders well, but she could tell something wasn't right. The young Lord was entirely too stiff, if she did say so herself.

Moving to the side, Rise caught sight of the disturbance. She scowled at the girl on her Lord's arm—not at all pleased by the intruder.

Close in age, maybe younger than Setsuna, the girl stood timidly next to her husband, glancing ever once in awhile between him and his family.

Rise gave a questioning gaze to her Lord, who in turn shrugged and motioned her forward.

"Izayoi-sama," Her husband didn't even look at her. His eyes only held the gaze of the twat next to him. It infuriated her and hurt her. "'tis my family," he motioned his head in their direction, but did not take his gaze from the girl. "This here is my son and heir: Setsuna and there, standing some paces behind him is my Lady wife."

Izayoi bowed low but not too low. Her dress, as Lady Takemaru noticed, showed she was more than what she appeared to be, which in Rise's opinion: was a mangy whore.

Rise and Setsuna bowed back more or less to be polite.

Izayoi blushed prettily, unsure of what to do next. It was all so confusing.

"My dear, may I inquire who this young women might be?" Lady Rise asked. She was beyond interested by this point and almost on the verge of dying to know.

In Rise's mind, this girl, was her replacement. Her thoughts kept screaming at her, saying vicious things. From: Takemaru, her beloved, as chosen another. To, this woman is his mistress. She was indeed fine-looking and younger then she, as well as she might have been smarter—more cunning and witty.

She couldn't believe her Lord could do something like this to her? Why all of a sudden now? She was thoroughly upset. What was the little scoundrel doing here?

"Ah! Later, my Lady, later; let the poor girl have some rest." His eyes twinkled at the girl, who giggled in return. "My Lady, would ye summon a servant. I'd like them to show her to her room. I'm sure she is tired from her journey. And make sure they make one up in the western wing."

The western wing? Impossible! That was for the family! How could he put her there, of all places?

"My Lord, why don't I take her? Why bother with a servant, it will only take longer." She said amiably, though she was glaring daggers at the young girl.

Setsuna looked perplexed. "Father, do tell why you are placing the…Lady in the western wing. Surely she is not some distant relative, eh?" Though the comment was a jest, his voice was devoid of the teasing quality.

"Nay, she is not our kin. But she is my ward, and as such will be treated as family." This statement threw off both Rise and Setsuna. They hadn't been expecting that.

Lady Takemaru's eyes narrowed. "Ward?" She queried.

"Aye, my ward," he said, hardly noticing the growing impatience of the woman in front of him. "I will tell ye about the circumstances later, my Lady. It's an odd tale, one that will take awhile to tell. She quite literally fell into my lap." He smiled at his wife and son who were surprised by the gesture.

Neither of them had ever seen him smile. They had heard tales that he once did, but had never experience it themselves.

As if he was trying to hide back his chuckles, he placed a hand over his mouth.

Lady Rise gapped while Setsuna simply looked puzzled by the new development. Their Lord had not laughed or smiled in a long time. Who was this…_ward_…and what sort of spell had she cast upon their respected Lord.

It wasn't working for Lord Takemaru. Now that he had pictured it in such a way, it was hard to get the mental image out of his thoughts. "The account is quite humorous. I will indeed need to tell it…" he said breathlessly, "…but I best wait. Izayoi needs some rest as do I." He paused in an attempt to catch his breath, "Our journey 'twas an adventure."

Rise was furious. Journey! What journey?

"Oh course milord." She said instead while grinding her teeth together. Deciding she wanted to find out what _exactly_ happened she slyly said, "I will escort ere ward to her new accommodations now? By ere leave, milord." She bowed and he waved her off.

She glanced heatedly at the girl, gesturing arrogantly for her to follow. Rise would find her answers, courteously, of course. There was no need to have turmoil within her manor, and all for some…no good vulture.

Takemaru looked to his ward, nodding her on comfortingly. Kagome bit her lip but said nothing as they descended into the stronghold.

"She is a sweet, timid girl." He commented offhandedly.

"Are you daft chichi-ue?" Setsuna questioned furiously. "She could be nothing more than a mere peasant, trying to conspire her way into this family, so she can take a title. Are you really that foolish father to not have noticed something so simple?"

Lord Takemaru stared at his son for a moment. He was shocked to see his sweet tempered heir, suddenly bristling with rage. Unable to control his own fury towards his son, he rebuked back, "Do ye dare question my authority? She is not ye's responsibility and it is not ye's right to chastise what I do. I did in fact take into consideration her being a peasant. But I do believe that she is far from the sort, since her sheer countenance demands respect." His son scoffed and glared at his chichi-ue with hateful eyes.

"Then you know nothing Milord for she is naught to us. If she is anything, she would be a tiny insect under our feet. Though I ask you this, if she is of noble status then who do you think her to be kin to? For surely her family must be looking for their lost relation?" Young Setsuna said snidely, seeing a way to undermine his sire and show him that his judgment had been wrong.

Lord Takemaru was infuriated by his son's declarations. Did his son find him to be ignorant? Apparently Setsune had little to no faith in his chichi-ue. "Ye shall hold ere tongue or be threatened with the prospect of having no tongue at all." He glowered at his heir who for a brief moment seemed to look on in fear. It was gone within a matter of second as he re-schooled his facial features to become hard—cold and calculating. He did not speak again though. But rather stared scornfully at his Lord. "Ye will learn one thing now, my son. Ye must be wary of those few wanting a title, but you must also ponder, wonder, and analyze situations before taking a firm strike to ere intended opponent. And, I do have a presumption to who this young girl might be."

"Who then, I ask you, dear chichi-ue? Do you believe her to be: A noble girl with deceased parents?" Lord Takemaru's son callously remarked.

Gritting his teeth, Kabuto-kyou curtly nodded. "I find that it is a possibility."

"Ridiculous!"

"No, my heir, it is not." The glaring match between the two was that of daggers and stones, swords and guns. It was obvious the looks, were to kill.

"I do not believe you. You my respected and revered chichi-ue, could make such impractical and atrocious deductions." Setsuna quipped in a manner that came across as heartbroken. Was he really so disappointed in his father?

"I thought the same, laddie, when it first occurred to me." Lord Takemaru's tone was still harsh, but his anger was quickly dissipating. He couldn't stay upset with his only child. In all actuality, he could hardly stay irritated at anyone for a long amount of time. It just wasn't like him to.

Setsuna looked away from his sire's face to the pebble, sand, and dust infested land beneath his feet. He frowned at the complete disarray underneath his feet. "I don't understand chichi-ue. Who is she? Who do you presume she _might_ be? And why would you bring her here, to be your…ward?"

Kabuto huffed then shrugged. "I cannot be sure my heir, but I think she might be part of the family that was slaughtered up near the northeastern territories."

"I swear I heard you say that it was a ludicrous fairytale? Why would you think she was part of their kin? I dare say I do believe it to be a silly suspicion myself."

Kabuto rolled his shoulders. "It is the nature of my discovering her that brought me about. When I had said, she fell in my lap; I was not lying to ye."

"Explain," Setsuna said tersely. He had wondered on his chichi-ue's statement earlier. But he had merely thought it to be a play on words.

Lord Takemaru sighed heavily. "I tire my son; let us speak upon the matter, in the morn. I still must address the issue of my ward with my wife." He heard Setsuna sigh.

"I would hurry, father." He said. Kabuto glared, wondering why he needed to hurry at all. "Lady Rise was none too pleased with her arrival here. I do not doubt she is already scheming to get the Lady out of our manor."

Takemaru watched his heir leave. The boy was always indifferent and bored, but there had been passion in his voice for once. His ward must have sparked something in the young man, and it oddly disconcerted Kabuto. His son found little interest in anything, but when he did, he was adamant about have whatever it was or completely destroying it.

However, he was drawn out of his musing when he realized the importance of his heir's statement. With a new fervor, he left. His ward would need him as his wife was not always the nicest individual. She would be mad at him, but right now, his ward was all that matter.

Setsuna watched his father's hastened steps with contemplative eyes. He indeed had something planned. He was curious about the girl with water as eyes, but not in the way his father suspected.

"How irksome," He huffed turning away. "What have you done Father?" was his whispered inquiry, before he too was gone.


	4. Chapter IV

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

A man sat atop a fallen tree. His gaze was fixed on the nighttime sky along with his poetic musings.

_"- In the heavens –"_

_"- A shimmer of light –"_

He was stunning; his frosty and translucent white hair was a stunning site. It glowed faintly, accentuating his muscular features, although it was tied tightly up into a high ponytail. He shifted in his spot, closing his eyes in concentration. There was more to his poem that need to be said, but how to word it…

_"- Tempts me to advance–"_

_"- Urging my hands forth –"_

His reflective verses were a window to the future, a foreshadowing if you will. He knew this, sadly. In a way, he had always known. However the true problems he was facing included: Did he love his mate?

Minako was her name. She was a dazzling Inu yōkai—beyond comparison in his opinion—with snow white locks and round, supple—perfectly kissable—pouty lips that were tantalizing even from a distance. She had immense power that swirled gracefully around her body. And a silky-smooth voice that could make any revered, respected, and feared lord fall to his knees with admiration. In appearance, she was…perfect.

However, while exuding physical aspect of a goddess, she was not one and most definitely wouldn't ever be one. It was her attitude that set her apart. She was a monotonous witch with cold, calculating eyes scrutinizing every aspect of life. She despised everything about the world's existence—from the serene bamboo forests around the palace, to the human inhabitants that lived quietly upon their lands. She was evil in the truest of forms. And he was beginning to loathe her in return because of it.

_"- And yet –"_

_"- I cannot touch –"_

He, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He loved nature and was curious about his surroundings. He enjoyed knowledge, wishing more than anything, to gain as much as possible. In his spare time he would wander - journey through his territory – trade and talk with the locals – anything to understand. He would do everything in his power to be a part of the rambunctious life around him. Even experience the cunning, wit of a fox, up close. Or sail the sea on the devastating winds, created by the angry Kami. And what perturbed his mate the most, he was willing to spend time with the humans. So he could understand their devotion and determination, which he, as a demon, could never possess.

_"- For it is so close –"_

_"- But still out of my reach –"_

What he wanted more than anything, he knew now—_that which was out of his reach_—was love. He craved the emotion, the feeling, the need and want, more than anything. And he believed. No, now he understood that this small feeling was the reason why he and Minako were separating. There was no affection or wanton need for one another. It was vanishing into thin air—if they ever really had any for one another—right in front their faces. But the sad part was, until now neither had cared to notice.

He sighed. What would he do? He could not leave his mate, he still cared for her? At least that is what he thought. But it was true, he couldn't leave her. They had a family, a pup—Sesshoumaru, whom in time would take his father's reign—although that would be a while, millennium in fact. Taishou was still as limber as any youth.

Who was he kidding, could it be time he stepped down? It would give him an excuse to leave, to travel. His heir was becoming of age. It was possible. He sighed again, no, Sesshoumaru wasn't ready. His son was cruel like his mother; their lands would fall before his two-hundredth year. He could just imagine it now: Sesshoumaru, forcing out the humans—there work force—destroying those who didn't listen and causing a war. OH! yes, there lands would be toast. At the moment, he had to stay, there was just no choice.

Looking back to the sky, a single tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away quickly to examine the salt water substance. Glaring at the offender to his person, he flicked it from his fingers. But, he would admit that: he was lonely. And he figured from here on out, he always would be.

* * *

"…and I say that a healthy household brings thy people residing within it peace." Lady Rise finished as regal and courteous as could be. It was better to start off small – in her opinion - and work your way up the totem pole, slowly gaining the persons trust before diving headlong in to the fridge waters and landing on a rock because the person refused to speak. But, none the less, she was far from being completely done with her conversation. She still needed to interrogate the girl to see if she was indeed her husband's mistress.

"Wife!" Rise heard with a small amount of trepidation. He was close and frantic. What could have made him so? Did he think she would kill the young girl child? Hardly! If anything she would have locked her in a room, throwing away the key, but even then she wasn't that heartless.

She stayed quiet not wanting to be seen or heard. She still had questions which needed answers. If only she had more time. Unfortunately the fates and kami were not on her side this night for the girl, Izayoi, called out in her stead. "Here Kabuto-kyou!" she exclaimed loudly. Darn the girl for telling!

A light at the end of the long corridor flickered from around the corner, signaling that her husband was close. "Ah! There ye are. I was being to presume ye two had made it to Izayoi-san's room." He smiled crookedly, shocking his wife and making his ward grin brightly back. "It is good I caught ye wife. I believe Set-san needs ye assistance." He was lying. "I shall take Iza-san from here my darling." She glared knowing he was sending her away for nothing. But, like the good wife she bowed, saying a: as you see fit, and walked off to assist Setsuna. He winked in her direction and mouthed a 'we'll speak later', before she disappeared around the corner he had originally come from.

"Now then, didn't I tell ye to call on me as Kabuto-sama?" He glared playfully at the young girl whom was stand near his side. She looked up to his face and smiled – in a sorry sort of manner.

"Oops," she mumbled quietly, confusing Lord Takemaru. What was oops? Did it mean that she was sorry? Or could it be for clumsiness? He shook his head, gawking unnoticeably at the girl's speech. She had more than once come up with something he had never heard said before. She was indeed very odd. He shrugged it off, and gripped her elbow to turn her in the opposite direction. He wanted her to be close to his and Lady Rise's rooms. He feared that during the night, she would wake with night time scares. If he could he would help her threw these things. It only felt right for him to do such.

"This way Iza-san, for your room will be near mine." A comfortable silence fell between the two as they strode down corridor after corridor. They made it to the family wing of the stronghold and then to a shoji door, two doors down and to the left. It was only a few rooms from Kabuto's and one away from his son's. "This is where ye shall stay." He said, smiling happily in her direction. She nodded and began to fiddle with her kimono sleeves.

"Thank you," was her quiet response. "You are to kind to me Kab-sama."

In an uncharacteristic manner he rolled his eyes. "Nonsense, child, I am only doing what any Lord would do for his ward." Really! Didn't she know that? Hadn't her father or any other male within her family had a ward? It was presumptuous of him to think so but really she acting like she had never seen the light of the world. For heaven sake had she been locked away or something?

She nodded to his statement while pushing open the door. "Shall I see you in the morning, milord?" He nodded with an 'as you wish.' She said her thanks and closed the shoji, blocking her-self from the outside world and Kabuto from his view of her.

He sighed and headed for his room. There was much more he needed to take care of and one of those things just happened to be his wife.


	5. Chapter V

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter V**

The sun was on the verge of rising. The small orange, gold, and purple glittering lights seeping their way across the awakening land. The birds were already beginning their morning songs and the land mammals woke to eat and drink while it was still cool and the humans (their predators) still dozed lazily.

However it was not the case for our dear lord. Kabuto was up and fully awake in his study. Last night had been rough, consisting of arguments, new sleeping arrangements, two large headaches, and a peeved wife. It, in all its glorious right, was not a very fun time for either of them.

So it was now that he sat behind his gold lined mahogany desk, searching vigorously threw scrolls. The only important matter that had stuck with him from last night's fight—which his wife insisted on scream in his ear hour after hour—was who his ward actually was? In truth he didn't know himself. It was discerning to say the least. But his theory would not prove anything. He had to have facts, which now brought him to the dilemma at hand.

In taking a ward, he had to announce, to the whole of Japan, that he has adopted another into his family circle. This should not and doesn't happen often. So for him to claim her properly into his family circle he has to go through with the _youshiengumi gishiki._ Meaning, he would have to present her to all the reigning lords and ladies, his people, and any other important political officials – specifically the _Shogun_.

There was so much work that had to be done. He had to figure out her family's status…who she really was…what her talents are…and so many, many more. There just wasn't enough time! What was he going to do? He was close to pulling his beard out for heaven's sakes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, saving him the pain of tearing out vital facial fluff.

He looked to the cream colored shoji door. It was one of his favorites. It depicted a battle between a daimyo and a demonic being. There were samurai scattered everywhere along with yokai soldiers that followed under their ruler. Many deaths took place though that wasn't what made it so unique and beautiful. It was the scene all together; representing a challenge of cunning and wit - strength and knowledge – hope and desire, which made it stunning to the eye. And it just happened to be a perfect match for his personality too.

The knock came again distracting him for his musings.

He wondered who it could be. Izayoi was still sleeping—he would know since he posted guards outside her room; they would tell him if she had woken.

It wasn't his wife. Lady Rise was still aggravated from last night and so she would not be seeing him anytime soon. Could it be his son? Maybe…but he thought he had gone on a ride with his most favored of horses.

Underneath the table he readied a dagger. There were not many people after his life, but there were those idiotic few that did try once in a great while.

Speaking calmly he said a poem. If the person knew the answer then he was safe but if not it was a call for alarm. "Tis what I wish not what I need…however certain ye may be the swallow still speak to me…giving me what I want…"

The person replied back, not missing a beat… "But still not need...for I am a selfish man that barters and begs, wants and gets…"

Kabuto smiled. The man answered correctly. And yes, he knew it was a man from his voice. The raspy sound was harsh from many years of smoking and drinking, sensual seductions and moaned wanton wins. But he also smiled because he knew this man. He would always know this man for he was a trusted ally and advisor. He was wise and caring and most importantly family – his uncle no less.

Kabuto rose from his seated position to walk over to the screen. He threw it open, his smile growing larger at the sight of his kin. "Jiro!" he exclaimed, "How are thee?"

The elder man bowed at the waste showing his nephew proper respect. "Well, nephew, though my bones ache and the spirits call for my soul to join them in the afterlife." They laughed heartily. It had been a joke between the two for years. "It has been many a moon since I last saw ye, but while I was away I heard ye picked up a lady."

Kabuto chuckled but ushered his uncle into his study. He found him a comfortable and overly large pillow to sit on and moved to seat himself behind his desk. "Indeed I did Jiro-sama, indeed I did."

"If I am assuming right, ye wife is disapproving." It was a statement not a question, for the older man knew all too well what the answer would come to be. Even though he disagreed with his nephew's taking of a mistress, all men needed their desires met; however unwanted and unworthy the endeavor might be.

"Aye, she is. For the wrong reasons, I might add." Lord Takemaru said with a sigh.

More than one person thought that the girl was his mistress. His wife—during the night time tussle had informed him of her thoughts—his son, even his servants and guards. It was starting to get on his last nerves. She wasn't and never would be. He felt more of a fatherly affection for her or even an uncle's love but he could never see the young girl as a lover.

And don't think he didn't know what his uncle thought. Oh boy was it clear on the older man's face! It was practically written on his forehead in big bold kanji letters. And the words were very disapproving he might add.

It was despicable…utterly—completely—wholeheartedly and entirely despicable. Kabuto huffed in frustration. When would people learn that not all the times does bringing a young girl into your home mean that she is your lover. For goodness sakes what was wrong with the world?

Little did he know that that thought-comment was a total contradiction in and of its self? For most men only bring young woman into their homes because they are their mistress. Oh, the irony of the situation!

"Jiro please, do me one favor?" Kabuto issued. He was rubbing his temples trying to dispel the oncoming headache.

His uncle looked to him and raised a delicately curved brow. "And that would be, nephew?" he asked.

"Do refrain from assuming that she is my lover." Takemaru looked up to his elder kin, hoping that he would get the point. She was not his mistress!

Jiro leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees. He intertwined his fingers and then set his wrinkled chin on top. "Do tell, nephew, why?" he inquired. This was definitely a new development that he had not been expecting. If she wasn't his mistress then what was she?

Kabuto ran a hand threw his not existent hair. "She is my ward." He stated in a no nonsense sort of way.

Jiro narrowed his eyes and quirked his head to the side. Why had he not thought of that before? "A tricky circumstance," was his only reply?

"Aye, a very difficult predicament," Kabuto said, scratching his chin with stubby fingernails. "However, I am glad that ye came today."

Jiro, taken from his quite thoughts, stood up from his seat. His crumbling joints groaned in protest and he winced at the violent sounding cracks. "Ye, nephew, are in a fix. I can see that well enough." He grunted and walked slowly over to the balcony. "These bones…" he began "are going to be the end of my existence."

Lord Takemaru couldn't hold in his laughter. The old man was perfectly fine and dandy, but too much of a whiner for his own good. Surely _that_ is what was going to kill him. "Please uncle, sit or something of the sort, so I may bring up my concerns to ye." He sighed heavily, "For there are many."

"I prefer to stand for now." His uncle intoned and in a show of respect turned around to face him. It was the least he would/could do for now.

Kabuto nodded. "As ye see fit, I suppose." He said and fidgeted in his sitting position. Being seated in the lotus style for so long was beginning to wear heavily on his back. Maybe he should stand as well? To loosen the kinks in his muscles you see.

A great sigh exited from his person instead and he looked back to his desk. It was scattered with scrolls and various parchments. His main priority at the moment was his ward and the adoption. He could not stop for a rest when he had just begun. "What should I instigate first uncle?" he questioned, looking to his elder kin for advice. If he remembered right the older man had had a ward. A young spitfire of a lad whose name he could not remember for the life of him.

Jiro 'hrmphed' and walked over to his nephews desk. "I presumed ye knew such matters. Ye are lord." It wasn't an insult in any way more like a teasing remark. But Kabuto couldn't help frowning at his uncle's tone. It wasn't like he had ever taken a ward before? How was he to know; what should take precedence in 'such matters'?

Kabuto's uncle chuckled at the sight of his glowering nephew. "I would begin with informing the other lords." He stated with an easy that came with his station—his regality.

"I agree. I will have someone start on the necessary documents."

"Kab-san," Jiro intoned lightly. He and a few other close friends and relatives were the only ones allowed to call him san rather than sama. But it can/could and sometimes is a touchy subject to his nephew. "Ye must invite the other lords and ladies to ye's abode. Have preparations for the invitations commence as well. Not only will ye need a letter to inform them of ye's taking of a ward, but they will have to come and see her too."

Kabuto looked up to his elder relative in question. Why could they not put the two together? He voiced his concerns to his uncle, saying: "Why not have the parchments put together? It will be much quicker."

"No, nephew…separate. It will give the royals, aristocrats, and politicians time to deliberate as well as time to prepare for the invite." He issued. His nephew had a choice. He could send them together but that might anger the other Lord—especially the Shogun—although it would be his foolish mistake. However he would give him his opinion and hope that he takes it and uses it.

Kabuto glowered quietly to himself. He would use his uncle's counsel, for the man was wise and had once experienced this matter. It would be plain ignorance for him not to listen. "Aye, I suppose." He mumbled while looking down to his desk. He moved a few sparse scrolls until he found the one he was looking for. Unbinding it he allowed for it to roll open. Coolly he asked, "What next?"

Jiro strode over to the pillow Kabuto had offered him once before and sat down. He leaned forward, setting his palms onto the desk. "Who is this mystery girl of ye's anyway? Who is her family or is she some…peasant? Her name, what is her name? And…"

"Slow down uncle," Kabuto chuckled merrily, the sound like low brass bells. But then he stopped and became serious. His brows creased and his eyes darkened in displeasure. "But I cannot answer that." He said.

"Why nephew, that should be impossible?"

Lord Kabuto sighed heavily and only because Jiro was family, allowed himself to lay his head in his hands. "I do have a theory as to who she might be…" he muttered but before he could finish what he was about to say, was cut short.

Kabuto looked up sharply at his uncle's dangerous tone and tense form. The elder relation was not happy. That was most definitely evident. "A guess is not what the Lord's want. They need fact and to know truth. Otherwise this…girl is nothing more than a peasant in ye's prestige home."

"I understand this Jiro-sama. Please listen to me though." When Jiro relaxed a little Kabuto permitted himself to take a breath. His assumptions were sort of…farfetched but they would have to do for now. He would have to tell the old man the story about how he came upon her anyway.

Stealing his nerves and preparing himself for a blasting headache later on, he began slowly, so to coax the man in. "Do ye remember hearing about the family up in the northeastern providence?"

Jiro glared but answered. "Aye, lad, I do." He said no more, for he knew well enough that Kabuto had additional things to say.

"If I am right, then I think she might have been part of that family." He cringed slightly away from his uncle, ready for the old man to yell at him. You see, Jiro had always been a no nonsense sort of man. Tales, like the one from the northeast, always made the guy irritated and aggravated. He could never believe them…never ever believe them. He was to down to earth.

But that is not what Kabuto got. Actually what came out of the older man's mouth was quite contrary to what Kabuto thought should have transpired. And the look on his face was far from enraged, but more solemn—maybe even despondent. "That is a pity. Poor child," his rumbling voice murmured, almost exasperated.

"What?" Kabuto intoned softly not understanding his relations sober disposition.

Jiro huffed. "On my way here," he began, placing his hands on his knees. He gripped them forcefully and squeezed periodically—to relieve the stress of sitting so long. "I heard the story. I can tell you I didn't believe any of it."

"So like you." Kabuto added playfully. Jiro could only glower, then start again.

"But…scout after scout, storyteller after storyteller, and finally, through one of the family's closest friends, I was able to hear the truth. My nephew, if ye presume this young girl to be of that family, then you better be right. I can still see the grieving friend's expression and I remember that he had brought with him some of the rubble from their demolished citadel. It was caked heavily in dried blood. He had told me it had been a massacre—a complete butchery. There was nothing left except for the heads of the head males."

Kabuto was glaring at his desk, though not the entity of his ire, was receiving his heated look full force. "So then it was true."

"Aye…very and it was believed to be deliberate, almost as if the doers had planned the slaughter all along." Jiro stated seriously.

"Bastard yokai…! Can't they live on their territory and leave us peacefully to ours." Apparently Kabuto was not fond of the creatures.

"They will never leave us to be." Jiro told his nephew. "They think themselves to be the superior beings."

In a swift movement Kabuto was standing and near a window. He was looking out at his grounds.

Below, servants scurried about attending their chores. He saw his son down there chatting—more like flirting—with a common kitchen girl. "I have lost too many sons and a daughter to the vermin. The despicable beings need nothing more than to die. That is how I would have this world…with every single one of them dead and decapitated."

"I as well would like to see that, but do know that it won't happen in my life time." Jiro had risen from his spot and walked to Kabuto. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he allowed for the gesture to be his comfort—besides words. "Ye should not dwell in the past…for that is history. And history, you must remember, is the mistakes that we have made, having been taken down in our memory so that we will not do them again. Remember them, honor them, but do not think of their loss any longer. It will only pull ye down into the dark." Jiro sighed and then moved away to the balcony. "Come here nephew."

Kabuto obliged, moving slowly but gracefully to the pallet. "Yes uncle?"

"Do ye know what ye are going to do next?"

His nephew groaned. "No"

"Then I would recommend ye find someone—a friend of the family—to come and see if they can identify the girl. If our knowledge of her can be rectified then we can proceed with the adoption. Until then I suggest ye learn about her talents, what she is like, what she fancies, her personality, and anything else helpful."

Intrigued by his uncle's words he asked: "When should I start?"

However, before his uncle could answer, there was a small and soft knock on the door. The two men turned to one another with a frown.

Kabuto queried loud enough for the man on the other side to hear, "State ye's business."

"Ochi, Guard of Izayoi-sama. She as awoken milord and would like to see you." A young voice declared from the opposite side of the shoji screen.

Jiro turned to his nephew, smiling ruefully. "Now I believe would be a perfect time."

And they both laughed—very much amused.


	6. Chapter VI

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_There was a flash of red to her left and the sound of a name on the wind. "Who said that?" Looking around frantically she found nothing in the vicinity. The place was completely blank. There wasn't anything there—no trees or shrubs, animals or people, not even a building. It was like a white canvass, she being the only patron on the pallet._

_What was this place?_

_The sound of whipping fabric startled Izayoi. She spun around almost tripping in the process. "Who's there?" she whispered, eyes narrowing when there was no response given. _

_Izayoi turned back around slowly, not yet catching a black void inching its way toward her. And then the soft spoken name came again. "Who is that?" She wanted to scream. Whoever this person was, was scaring her. And why did they keep say: _Kagome?_ Who was Kagome?_

_The person, she could now hear was yelling, not whispering. And by the voice she could also tell this person was very masculine, which in turn provided her with the necessary information to discern that it was in fact a man shouting rather than a woman. This…man, he _seemed_ frantic rather than being romantic. And it dawned on Izayoi that he was coming her way, for the sound of his voice kept getting stronger. _

_Out of instinct she tried to call out to the man. Maybe she could help him find this…Kagome person. That is if she was close._

_"What's wrong?" she yelled out, her hands cupped to intensify her meager sounding voice. "Where are you? Maybe I could help?"_

_Her attempts were all in vain. This man either wasn't listening or couldn't hear her. Subsequently she began to run._

_By this time she had seen the floating orb that was the void and naively supposed it to be the man. "Wait, I'm coming, let me help you." She shouted in the direction of the black form, which was now moving away from her rather than toward her. What was he doing, she was this way…unless he had heard the Kagome person in that direction? "Hold on, I'm coming!"_

_Her feet padded against the floor as she ran as fast as possible. It seemed like she wasn't moving however._

_Izayoi struggled to move even faster when the black dot looked to get farther and farther away from her. "Hold on, please don't leave me behind." She reached a hand out desperately trying to reach out to the man. There was no response. He wasn't listening or hadn't heard. She kept going though, her determination to help evident in her attempts._

_Izayoi lowered her head to look down at her feet as she pumped her limps with as much force as was humanly possible. However she was startled to see that the ground beneath her feet looked like water. Every time her foot landed, ripples formed spreading out in their ever growing circles. She blinked at the oddity wonder what was going on._

_Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something black come up beside her. She looked up quickly to see a man. He grabbed at her and caught her from her hasty sprint. Her eyes widened at the red eyes that stared back at her. The…person shifted his mouth to her ear and hissed, "I told you not to come back…Kagome."_

Izayoi shot up off her pallet, sweat drenching her from head to toe. She whispered to herself, head shacking back and forth, "My name is Izayoi…not Kagome. It couldn't be, but maybe…"

There was a rapping on the shoji door. She jumped at the sound, still alert from the vivid dream. "Who is it?" she said a little too harshly.

"J-just a guard milady," the guard stuttered. His voice was low, just like the man in her dream was - it didn't not help her nerves much.

Her statement was quick and harsh. The guard was probably terrified that she was going to have him beheaded for disturbing her. Although that was far from what Izayoi was thinking? On the contrary, it was actually vice versa, she though he was going to hurt her. "What is it that you want?" she barked, standing up and then stepping back and away from the entryway hurriedly.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, milady. Please, do forgive this humble servant of Kabuto-Kyou's."

Oh! That's right; this was Kabuto-sama's home. She was safe here, nothing could harm her. She sighed and stepped back to her futon. "It's alright," she said, "I was thinking you were someone else."

"No milady, I should not have bothered you. I shall leave if you so like?" the guard intoned lightly. She was thankful for the choice and not to be rude but she sort of wanted him to leave. However before he went… "Could you see if Kabuto-sama is available? I want to see him, if that is at all possible?"

From what she could tell, it looked like he bowed. "Of course Izayoi-sama, I shall call on him for you."

"T-thank you." She stuttered timidly, placing a piece of hair that had fallen into her eye behind her ear. "Ano…what is your name?"

"You need not concern yourself with me milady, I am nothing but a guard." It was a simple statement that nonetheless surprised Izayoi. How could he think that? He was just as good as anyone else. You shouldn't be judged solely by your station rather, your courage, bravery, and leadership. She would have his name.

"So what!" she exclaimed but seeing how rude it sounded added, "I want to know your name so I can thank you properly."

The guard seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I-it's Ochi, Ochi Nobuo." He said. And before she could say her thanks she heard metal clanking along with the sound of footsteps and she knew that he had left.

* * *

_The sensations…_

_Good Kami, they felt fabulous. The wind whipping past his face, the trees slapping the sides of his legs; it was…it was something he hadn't been able to feel in centuries! He felt like a pup again. He felt like he was…free. _

_He bound over a river; or rather it was a stream. It was no bigger than his paw. _

_He was feeling the need to be playful. He wanted to jump and leap and bounce about like a youngling. He felt good, which made him want to experience every little thing he hadn't done in centuries. He may have been a Lord with a mate and pup of his own, but he still felt the need to have some good old fashioned fun. _

_His tail swished behind him and his tongue fell out from behind his teeth. He had a wolfish grin on his face. He was happy—quite satisfied for once. _

_With an excited bark he reared onto his hind legs. He stared up to the sky, the top of his torso just barely clearing the tops of the large red-wood trees. _

_The moon was high in the sky on this night and perfectly full. He stayed on his hind legs for a bit longer, slightly hypnotized by the sight of such a grandeur being. _

_The moon was something he couldn't ever explain. It was so different, so unique. It wasn't like the sun. It wasn't predictable. No, sometimes it was full and sometimes it wasn't. There would be periods in the month InuTaisho noticed it wasn't there at all. It wasn't like the sun, which rose daily no matter what. Not to mention, it didn't pounded the earth with its power. It was simply there, watching over the children of the earth while the sun was away._

_InuTaisho would admit he enjoyed the moon. It made him curious. It made his want to touch it. _

_What would he do if he could? If he could touch it, that is. _

_He didn't know. But it gave him such a sense of happiness, of freedom. It wasn't like the sun; it wasn't oppressive. It soothed him, it made him feel accepted. It felt open and welcoming. He wanted to be able to touch it. He would give anything to touch it._

_Yet, earth could be a cruel mother. She would never let him leave the protection of her arms. He would always be grounded to her._

_He frowned when he began to feel the pinch of strain in his hind legs and his joints stiffen in his back. His natural form couldn't withstand standing on his hind legs for long, not like he could when he donned a humanoid disguise. Humans had been built to walk up right; alas it wasn't the same for canines. It saddened him in a way. He loved his nature form even though he desired the comforts his other body gave him. _

_If he could have, he would have sighed. The form he was in didn't have the ability to though, rather depressing really. _

_He came back down unhurriedly and gracefully. He didn't want the earth to shake and startle the humans. _

_He examined his surrounding, and he found himself curious to know what else there was to explore._

_Smoothly he took a step forward than another, until he was running again. He watch lazily as the trees flew by in a blur of different colored greens. In the distance his eyes picked up the distinct outline of mountains. The crisp tops of which glowed in the night from the snow still present on their peaks._

_It was a beautiful scene, but an odd one as well. _

_Taisho could tell the area he was in wasn't part of his lands. His lands were made primarily of hills and lakes. It was quite bare of trees, though small patches of forest were scattered here and there. But this place, he figured it was the north, had trees everywhere. Clearings dotted the area. Lake and rivers were abundant as well, and there were mountains in the distance—a nature barrier that blocked the sea from his view and senses. _

_He inhaled sharply, feeling the need to take in everything._

_Then he caught a smell._

_It was different._

_It was human._

_And it was very feminine, definitely sweet and delicate. He couldn't quite place it, but he thought her scent smelled of peaches and buttercups. _

_He huffed a heavy breath then inhaled once more. She smelled very good. If he tried, he could pinpoint her location. _

_Curiosity getting the better of him, he took a deep inhalation. His nose sniffed a few times more afterward until he found her trail. _

_Lowering his head to the ground, he took off. He headed northeast at break neck speeds. _

_For some reason his mind began to wonder as he got closer to his target. He hoped she was a fair maiden—young with hair as long as his own. He grinned, his eyes alight. The wayward female wouldn't be able to get away from him, and if he was correct she was human, so she wouldn't be getting away at all. _

_He grinned even wider. He wondered what he would do when he got there._

_Probably nothing, but he found himself wanting to play. He'd probably teased the poor little thing. He hoped she had a temper, he'd like to see her play-fight him back._

_As he got closer to her position he morphed into his humanoid disguise. Slowing his pace down—he figured he shouldn't scare her too terribly bad—he found himself trotting forward leisurely into a clear. In the center there was a lake. It figured, since every one he had passed before hand had one as well._

_He looked around, trying to find the girl. But no one was there._

_He frowned. He could smell her; she was in the clearing. She had to be._

_His eyes focused on the lake as he pondered her whereabouts. He eyed the small forms underneath the water. It looked like they were gliding, between and around the aquatic plants and coral. It was a majestic dance, he thought, as they slipped in and out of his sights._

_So focused on the creatures, he didn't notice a figure run out of the forest. _

_The only thing that warned him of her presence was a soft footfall that he could barely hear at all. He turned, bemused and a tad bit disconcerted. _

_Then he saw her._

_She was…_

_She was pretty, small—like so many others and with black hair he had been hoping for. She wasn't the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on, but she had a natural beauty. _

_However there was something odd about her as well. _

_She was running, which startled him. He wanted to know what she was running from. He could tell there was no one else around except for him. So why was she sprinting as though her life depended on it? Not to mention, there was something about her. It didn't sit well with him. _

_She ran right past him. _

_He followed her with his eyes, wanting to know what had gotten into the girls head. Yet, he didn't stop to ponder long. _

_She was heading right for the lake. _

_His eyes widened, figure she had no idea how to swim. After all, most mortals didn't. _

_He shot forward, trying to catch. And he almost did, but missed only inches short from grabbing her kimono._

_And then, he froze in his spot. His mind whirling over possibilities, mainly thinking she was going drown. Until glanced up, dread filling him, that is…until he saw her._

_She was still running. It was the first thing he noticed. Gazing down at her feet, his eyes widened. _

_She was running atop the water._

_Taisho was struck stupid. He couldn't believe his eyes. How could she…? That was impossible…! Did she know what she was doing?_

_For some reason, Taisho couldn't move. He was stuck to his spot, far too stunned. _

_A moment later he snapped out of his stupor. His eyes grew into angry slits. He wondered if everything he was seeing was a trick; if there was a demon out there playing with him. But then, he couldn't help but think: What if there wasn't? _

_He didn't know. However, whatever the case was, he still had a duty as a gentleman to save her. She was putting her life in jeopardy. _

_Deciding enough was enough, he stepped forward, fully intending on getting her off the water and onto safe land. Only then would he try to figure out what was going on. No matter how strange things had become, he needed—no, he wanted to save the girl from a disastrous death. _

_Something though, made him halt. He watched, fixated, as she stopped running on her own accord. She was gazing down at the water, it seemed. Her hair was flowing around her face, hiding her features from his view. _

_But then she turned, and for only a second did he catch a glimpse of her eyes. They were blue, such a deep swirling blue. Out of everything he had ever seen, those eyes were the most stunning—nothing could compare, not even the finest jewels he had ever laid his eyes on. _

_InuTaisho felt his mouth drop with awe. _

_He observed after that. Not really wanting to disturb the woman. But as he watched, he found himself yearning to go to her anyway. Yet, before he could even take a step forward, mist swooped in from all corners of the clearing, enfolding her, and only her, in its grasps. _

_Only then did he notice light was filling the sky and the moon was fading. He turned to her then, hoping she hadn't gone as well. He was sorely disappointed. _

_She was gone. However, she hadn't left him completely on his own, he supposed. She may not have meant for him to hear her, but she had spoken something, something that confused him greatly and continually flowed through his thoughts. _

_And as the world around him began to change and she vanished completely, he silently wondered what she had meant by:_

_"Who am I?"_

Lord Taisho blinked his eyes open lazily.

That girl... He closed his eyes and those beautiful blue orbs popped into his head at the thought of her. Who was she?

Calmly he opened his eyes. His head turned to the side, observing the world outside his window.

Soflty, he whispered: "Yes indeed, who are you?"

* * *

Izayoi was looking down at her futon, her fingers nimbly twisting loose strings as she waited for Kabuto-sama to come and see her. The dream she had had, was most definitely going to be told to him. Maybe he would know what it meant. There had to be a meaning behind it. There just had to be?

She could hear footsteps coming toward her room. Izayoi perked up at the sound then stood from her spot on the futon. Smiling happily she ran over to the area where she had left her cloths from the other night. Picking up one of the ropes she swiftly put it on. She heard as the feet stopped in front of her door and then three knocks rap gently on her door. "Who is it?" she asked sweetly already knowing the answer.

"Iza-san, it is I, Kabuto, did ye forget ye called for me?" It was teasing though subtle. He wasn't trying to be rude just playful.

Izayoi snickered behind her hand, replying with: "Of course not, Kabuto-sama."

"Iza-san, what did I say before…" he left his statement hanging in hopes she would finish it for him.

And she did "…That we are of the same status and I am to call you san!" She intoned exuberantly. She heard him chuckle and it was a hardy sound that made her feel giddy.

"That's my girl. Now then, are ye dress?"

Izayoi sighed; she was hardly dressed, unless you called a robe that had no strings to tie it in the front and showed her cleavage, stomach, and legs, dressed. "Ano…No." She said timidly. "Kabuto-san we're your clothes."

She heard him cough/choke at what she said. He stuttered his next respond. "I-I will go and f-fetch a servant Iza-chan and…and then see ye in the dining hall so we may be able to break our fast, ne?"

"But Kabuto-sama?" she was on her tip toes ready to bolt to get him and bring him into her room to show her were it was all at. She really didn't need a servant…At least she didn't think so.

"Now Izayoi …" it was a warning that really had no back up to it. He sighed and continued, "I would not worry child. The servant will be a highly respected one. I would give ye no less." He placed his hands behind his back and backed away from the shoji door. He turned around and began to walk away. Over his shoulder he said, "I will see ye soon, lass."

Izayoi made a moved to the shoji but before she could complete her 'capture-Kabuto-sama-and-bring-him-into-the-room-to-find-the-clothes-plan' he was already heading down the hall and around the corner. She murmured something underneath her breath that was along the lines of 'Men not liking clothing' before plopping herself down on her pallet.

Well…This was turning out to be a very odd morning. What was going to happen next?!


	7. Chapter VII

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

It had indeed been a very odd morning. Izayoi did not like the servant that her lord had sent. She had been…snobbish, snooty, haughty…did she dare go on. No the woman was more of a pest in Kabuto-sama's home than anything else and a rude witch to boot. However Izayoi wouldn't say anything. She may not like the lady, but just maybe she had been having an unfavorable day.

Izayoi sighed. She was walking down the corridor…alone. The dastardly servant had ditched her somewhere between Kabuto-sama's room and the foyer – where ever that had been. It had been awhile since she had seen that part of Kabuto's household. Now she was in some shady outer part of the house, maybe the servant's quarters. She really didn't have a clue; there wasn't any talking to tip her off.

Anyway, Izayoi, after Kabuto had gone on his way, had waited in her room quietly. She decided she wanted to contemplate what was going on. While sitting she stared at the opposing wall. In no way could she remember anything from the past. Most people could recall their parents, siblings, their home, address, phone number…

Stop!

Phone number? What had that been in her past life? Perhaps she would ask Kabuto what a phone was…

Nonetheless it was things like this that came to her mind from time to time as she walked through the silent corridors. Not only that, but Kabuto-kyou was most likely worried about her. Heck, she was worried about herself. Things could happen to women alone and on their own. Terrible, unwelcome advances by men in other words. Thank the gracious kami she was dressed properly. The wicked woman had at least done something right.

Izayoi shook her head. What was the point in thinking about the woman any longer? She would simply ask from a different servant to come the next time. Her excuse being: she was uncomfortable around the particular hag. Well, either way it wouldn't be too much of a lie. It was true that she didn't feel comfortable around her. The woman oozed irritation, deception, and hatred.

Izayoi understood that Kabuto had sent the old lady to help her out and she was thankful to him. But if he would have just told her were the clothing was she could have easily done herself up. It wasn't that hard after all.

"Ugh where am I?" Izayoi was getting frustrated. Not only could she not find her way out but there was nothing down in the corridors to give her a clue with where she was. It all looked the same. All the walls were damaged in some way, some charred others looked like they had gone through a flood.

"What happened here?" Izayoi touched her small hand to the wall. It felt…dirty beneath her finger tips. She was revolted in some way, which she didn't understand. She drew back her appendage and just starred at her fingers. Charred pieces of the wall had come off and onto her hand making them tingle lightly. She felt like sneering at the small parcels on her fingers. Yet, that would be silly. They were inanimate, damaged bits of material.

"Is that you milady Izayoi?" Izayoi turned around to stare toward the voice of the young servant girl who had called out to her. Finally, after such a long time of wondering around someone had found her.

"Yes," she sounded gleeful, "It is I. I am over here." The servant came from around the corner. Her head was down cast and she would not look up into Izayoi's eyes. This didn't bother Izayoi much. She should be used to it after all. Kabuto said she had been a lady of the court. Were they not to be…indifferent to those of the lower class? However she still felt that she could be courteous to the younger girl. "Thank you…" she was hoping to obtain the younger girl's name.

"It is not important milady." The woman replied.

"I insist" Izayoi wasn't about to let the girl not tell her, her name. Everyone deserved to be known by their given names. Not just servant, girl, woman, wench… For some reason Izayoi felt she had been called all of those before, like someone had insulted her with them. She didn't like the thought of an individual calling her anything but her name. It was a stupid categorization in her opinion. And so she would give this young woman the same courtesy.

For a moment the lady seemed to hesitate. "I am Aoi," she finally told her, fortitude coating her weak voice, "Aoi no Kansai." Izayoi grinned at the girl as she thought about her answer. She knew where that territory was located and she knew—not for certain, for she had lost her memory—that it was a very distinct part of their country. She also recalled that it was a very beautiful area of the Nihon Island chain. It was an area filled with forests, high rising cliffs, and grandeur bays/harbors. Also if she remembered right it was one of the regions that produced a lot of the country's sake.

"It is a very exquisite region that you come from." Izayoi told Aoi offhandedly. She took notice of the way the girl fell back as if shocked. Did she expect her not to know the province?

"Have ye been there milady?" The servant asked. For one brief moment the young girl had looked up and into Izayoi's eyes. It made her smile. She didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable around her, not like she had felt around the other servant. Just maybe she could talk Kabuto into making this youthful girl her personal hand maiden. She wouldn't put on her robes of course. Izayoi could do that by herself, but really she just wanted to talk with another individual. She was starting to feel lonely.

Twisting her hands around one another Izayoi looked away and to the damaged walls. "Unfortunately I don't know." She told the servant. It was true after all. She didn't know if she had been there. All she really knew was the special characteristics of the place. Which in and of itself was odd. To know about it but not have gone was strange.

Aoi looked disheartened for a brief moment. "That truly is unfortunate milady. I feel regret for ye. The district is justly stunning and I do hope ye can once more remember it." Aoi's voice was mournful as she gave Izayoi her sympathy.

Izayoi shrugged. When and if she remembered it, she would celebrate but she would not be upset over spilt milk, there was no reason to anyway. "Thanks I hope I can remember it as well." The servant nodded.

With her head still down cast and facing away from Izayoi the girl asked her, after a brief moment of silence, "Milady how did ye come about this place? Ye are to be with Milord breaking yer fast."

Izayoi wasn't looking at the servant. She was starring at the opposing walls. There was something about them that brought back memories. "I don't know." She answered the young woman. She wasn't about to tell her about her ordeal quite yet. Some other time maybe, if she ever became her servant and confident that is, but not now. "What happened down here?" She inquired before Aoi could vocalize anything else.

Aoi seemed to hesitate, like she had done with her name. And like last time, the girl steeled her nerves before speaking up. "Demons, milady," was her simple yet complex answer.

It didn't startle Izayoi for some reason which she didn't understand. It was almost as if she had known from the beginning that it would be the answer to her question. As well, she felt almost indifferent to the idea. It was like she had heard it said so much, she was no longer fazed. Could it be that she had gone through something similar?

"How…when…why…?" Izayoi was curious. How had it happened? When had it happened? Why hadn't they cleaned it up? Most citadels would have cleared the area by now and rebuilt. Why hadn't Kabuto-sama ordered his servants to do the same and recreate what he had lost?

The young servant was about to reply when Izayoi was assaulted by what she assumed was a memory…

Darkness. It was surrounding her, engulfing her form. The darkness was so palpable she could almost feel it. If only she had a dagger or knife, she assumed she could slice right through it as if it were a piece of freshly baked bread.

Her mouth watered at the thought and her stomach growled. She was hungry in this memory. She was also alone. The only living thing that was inside the room with her was a brightly burning lamp in the corner. Thank the kami it was lit, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see what was in front of her.

In reality there weren't much - a few raggedy sleeping pallets and a yellow travel bag, which if she recalled right, was hers. It was such an ugly, gargantuan, old, and odd thing. She didn't understand why she would carry it with her. However she felt – within her memory – that she was fond of it. It was a part of her home. So then, she understood now, that she wasn't in her house. At least that was settled.

Stepping out of the darkened area of the room she moved into the light. Abruptly, the only door in the small space flew open. Startled by the quick disturbance, she tensed. From the door a man stepped inside. He jogged over to her side, swiftly grabbing her by the shoulder. _"We need to leave. Are you ready?"_

The man was a handsome fellow. His dark obsidian colored hair shimmered in the light while it flickered fluidly and randomly around the room. Deeply set brown eyes turned to her and she starred into them determined to recall the fellow's name. Before the person as a whole could be summoned back into her memory, his name was said aloud. _"Miroku is everything okay. Are the others…?"_She noticed that it had been her whom had spoken and that she wasn't allowed to finish.

"_They're fine but we must go. They will meet up with us. We need to get you, Shippo, and the jewel fragments out of here."_He pulled on her arm. She winced from the tight grip while suddenly feeling an unknown emotion rush over her. Could it be fear? Was that what she was feeling or was it uncertainty? She didn't know, she didn't understand. It was all so…odd.

The man pulled her from the small abode and out into a forested area. His grip was tight upon her arm but she didn't complain over it. "Where are we going?" she let herself say instead. The man didn't reply back. Had she even spoken?

Apparently not, since the man said nothing in return and a boy had even joined their little group. "_Are you alright Shippo_?" she heard herself inquire. Yet, the words had been involuntary. She didn't like that she had no control over what she said. The feeling was not at all comfortable. It was like she was placed in the background, locked tightly behind a glass window.

"_Yeah!"_the boy replied. He was out of breathe she could see, maybe even a little tired as well.

The scene changed and she was once more inside of a building. She was starring at a door, which was oozing some disgusting black substance. It was smoke from a fire maybe or… A word came to mind and yet, it had no meaning to Izayoi…miasma.

She turned at the sound of a small voice then moved to lie beside the boy from earlier. "_Shippo…Shippo wake up."_Her voice sounded frantic. It again wasn't of her choosing. In all actuality she didn't know what to say or what to do. She wasn't scared so much as stunned and disoriented.

The child groaned and lazily opened one eye. "_One more minute momma." _He said to her. She held back a startled sigh, though she knew the boy wouldn't hear it. However she instead heard herself laugh uneasily. She felt that she was amused by the child and nervous about the thing coming from the doorway.

Again the scene changed. The child from before was now in her arms and she was in the foyer of a building. She was staring out the window. Beyond the confines of the room were creatures, some were slithering, others flying, even more crawling. They were heading for the building that she was in. Were they after her or the child?

She looked down at the boy and watched as her body involuntarily moved him even closer to her breast. In the memory she felt an attachment to the child. It was a motherly attachment, a protective, unyielding, loving, care giving attachment. Was the young boy her brother or was he her own son as he had suggested only moments before?

"_Damn you Naraku…" _she looked behind her when the irate voice sounded throughout the room. As she did, she saw a brief glimpse of white hair and startling golden eyes...

Everything faded to black and she was again back in Kabuto-sama's tattered halls. Aoi was in front of her, the young girl's startled face staring into her own emotionless one. Izayoi pulled away from the servant, taking a step back as well. "What were you saying Aoi-san?" she asked. She hadn't meant to fade out of existence on the girl.

"I thought I had lost ye milady. Ye wouldn't answer me calling yer name." Aoi intoned with an awkward air about her words.

"I'm sorry." Izayoi told Aoi. She hadn't meant to scare the poor girl. "Please tell me what you said before. I just had a memory come back is all, nothing of great importance. I would like to know what took place here." That seemed to brighten the servant's spirits. Izayoi could practically feel the girl's giddiness bubbling up out of her like bubble's out of a full bath tub. Aoi, Izayoi decided, was very bubbly. She was easily seen through and written off as nothing, simple to read, but a fun person to talk to in a dull situation.

"That is wonderful milady, Kabuto-sama will be happy to know ye have remembered." She was smiling at her and she couldn't help grinning back. She pointed to the walls, still smiling ruefully. The younger girl understood immediately. However she shook her head. "I can't tell ye milady. It is up to milord to answer yer question."

Kagome sighed and nodded. She would ask Kabuto about this area of his home. She was curious to know but she also wanted to tell him it brought back some of her memories. It was strange…she didn't understand them. It explained a little, hardly anything though. And now she had four names to ponder over. As well, question on whether she had a brother, a son, maybe a husband or lover? Did she have a father and a mother, a clan and friends to call her own? Or had those vile beasts in her memory killed them? She didn't know and it just confused her more. She would talk to Kabuto-sama about it. Maybe he could enlighten her. He always seemed to be able to.

"Shall we go then," She asked Aoi. The girl nodded and then headed in the opposing direction. Izayoi starred at the place she had stumbled upon accidently for a few seconds more, part of her newly recollected memories flashing in her mind. After all they were still fresh. Taking a deep breath, she forced her head to turn around and her feet to move. Making it over to Aoi's side, they both walked together to the dining hall.


	8. Chapter VIII

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Izayoi and Aoi had almost made it to the dining hall. It was just beyond the bend and around two immaculate double doors.

Izayoi was particularly glad they were almost there. She was far from just hungry. She would even venture so far as to say she was starving, but it was a playful notion not a literal. Lightly giggling at the thought, she allowed herself to admit she wasn't about to eat a horse. Although she bet anything edible would look good to her eyes at that moment.

Aoi glanced at the young woman beside her. The lady was a mystery in and of herself. She was a kind lady. She liked her immensely but something was off about the women too. Aoi could feel it. It was like a nagging sort of sensitivity in the back of her head. For some odd reason she wanted to reach out to the young woman, and just touch her. It was a very odd stir of emotions; one that she knew could never be pursued further. To touch a noble…well that was a penalty worse than death. It was just never done and if it was, it was only in an emergency.

"Milady," Aoi spoke up softly. After all she didn't wish to disturb her new lady's giddiness already. "I will soon have to depart from ere company." She told Izayoi, whom had stopped to look at her.

Izayoi felt she understood what the servant beside her was saying and so kept her facial emotions to a minimum. "Oh!" she exclaimed "I suppose you don't work in this part of the castle then." Aoi shook her head sorrowfully but said no more. "Then I suppose you may go. The dining room is just this way, right?" Izayoi pointed around the corner with a smile upon her face.

"Aye milady, just around there," Aoi pointed to the bend in front of them also. She didn't smile however nor did she sound quite as chipper as Izayoi. Upon leaving her lady she would immediately have to return to her demanding affairs. She didn't particular take to them, they were actually a punishment for talking down to her superiors, which happened to be the head maid. To do it to the lord…well that would end with her life. She was lucky to get what she got.

Izayoi felt the dissatisfaction coming off of the girl in front of her. She idly wondered why that was. It was different, as if the girl had an aura about her that Izayoi could see. But it was figurative. In reality she couldn't see anything like that. It was just a feeling, a very bothersome feeling that she wished to rectify somehow. Without knowing it, her facial expression went from a calm façade to a worried frown. "Tell me what you do?" Izayoi inquired, meticulously trying to keep it from sounding like an outright command.

"It is nothing milady." Aoi knew she was lying to the young woman, but it was not her burden to bear. She was to suffer the consequences of her actions, and that just happen to be a large amount of time consuming as well as tiring duties.

Izayoi quirked a knowing brow, for she wasn't buying Aoi's fastidious excuse. "Nothing," she said, "nothing at all?"

"Aye it is nothing of consequence to ye milady." Aoi bowed her head shamefully. It wasn't becoming or honorable of a person to lie, whether they were a lowly servant or a high and great lord. It was wrong no matter what. And for some reason she didn't like doing it to Izayoi - who she was coming to like immensely as well as see as her own lady. She would willingly follow, Izayoi, she would admit to herself. If she ever could, she would serve under her, far more diligently then her current lady.

"Why would that be? Is it because I'm of higher station?" Izayoi didn't like the sound of that, though she more than knew it was true. Yet she felt that Aoi shouldn't be treated in such a harsh way. The girl was just as important as herself. And so, with that thought in mind, Izayoi was going to treat her with proper respect. People are people and they deserved just as much courtesy, if not more so, than any of the creatures on planet earth.

"Aoi," Izayoi sighed, "know now that if something is distressing to you, you may come to me. I will listen." Besides giving Aoi her respect, she would allow the girl to confine in her. Besides she just wanted the young servant to be happy, if not calm and comfortable with her around. That was all she wanted in this place anyway. She just wanted a friend, someone she could talk to that wasn't her lord, Kabuto-sama.

Izayoi understood that Kabuto cared for her. That, after all, was why she stayed in his home. Not because she felt it was the only way, but because he seemed like he truly wanted to help. He was a good man that much was for sure. And other then that, she felt safe with him there. She only hoped she could do the same for someone else.

Shaking her head with denial, Aoi decided she didn't quite comprehend what her lady was saying. Would the woman really do that for her? Would she truly listen to a mere servant, someone whom was far beneath her as a person? And even more so, would she throw aside her status to help her? It sounded like blasphemy to her ears and yet a comfort as well. It just didn't seem right though. "But ere station milady. It will not allow such."

"I don't care, Aoi." Izayoi told the distressed servant softly. She wasn't about to let the girl think less of herself - even if she was a servant. Even if, Aoi had been taught she could never talk to someone like Izayoi because she was of peasant descent. Such discrimination would not happen around her, nor would she tolerate should vile behavior.

"But-"Aoi was willing to argue with Izayoi. If Kabuto-sama or even Setsuna-sama found out about Izayoi speaking with such haughtiness, the woman would surely be dismisses harshly as well as stripped of her honor among the court royals.

Izayoi wouldn't let Aoi speak against her on this subject. Not now not ever. "What do you do, Aoi? What makes you not like it?" She was trying to distract the young servant from her current argumentative course.

It worked somewhat. "I shouldn't milady…I…" Aoi couldn't tell her lady what she did, for wouldn't she be appalled? Izayoi more than likely had no concept for what Aoi did daily. She had never worked a day in her life. She lived in the lap of luxury. She was a hime, if the rumors were true. And if Aoi knew anything about himes, it was that they never even looked upon women like Aoi. From the information she had heard from others, if a hime did happened upon someone of her status, they would immediately leave the premises of which the servant was on. They would go to the bath house and wash off the 'dirt' which came from seeing a servant.

To Aoi it was normal. To herself she was even a disgrace, something that should never be looked upon or seen as pretty. Aoi believe that in her past life she had more than likely done something terrible. And it was only right, she thought, that she served out her time with hard work. But would Izayoi even understand that? Would she think less of her, if she did? Would she pucker up her perfect button nose and scowl down upon her? Would she sneer then walk off to wash herself of the disgusting, dissatisfying ideas? In some ways Aoi hoped she wouldn't. She wanted her to listen to her, but she supposed it was just her selfish side speaking to her.

"No more Aoi, now I order you to tell me." Izayoi's voice was soft but commanding. This time, she wasn't going to let the girl get away from her questioning. She would not allow her to scuffle under the fence, to get out of telling her. She was a big girl after all. She could take anything the young servant dished out to her.

Aoi's eyes widened. She had never seen this determination before. It was almost…exhilarating to see, especially from a woman. And even more so, it was frightening. Izayoi could no doubt bring a lord down fearfully to his knees with her sizzling, flame blue eyes. "Aye milady." She agreed while bowing her head in submission. "My work is painstaking. I must clean out the stables, wash the linens, feed the pigs and let the dogs out for their morning hunt. I am to clean the dungeons, dust the halls, organize the library, and wash the floors by the end of the day. Even more, I must tend to the gardens along with all the other servants and tend to Lord Setsuna if he calls to have any…fun…"

"What sort of fun, Aoi?" Izayoi asked; her eyes narrowed in displeasure. She figured she knew, but she needed confirm her assumptions.

"As in his outings, milady," Aoi informed her lady.

"Go on Aoi, what else do you do?" Izayoi was relieved to hear that the young servant didn't have to attend to the young Lord in the manor she had assumed. She was worried for a minute there, that Aoi was one of the few who he trusted to serve him during the night. It wasn't uncommon after all. Just as long as no illegitimate children were produced in the process.

"Milady, the work is harsh for me because I am used to working as a kitchen maiden." Aoi told Izayoi softly, as if she was ashamed. Already she felt…revolting in comparison to the stunningly beautiful young hime. It felt wrong to speak of the work she had to do to a person whom was so prestigious.

"Is that so?" Izayoi was mainly speaking to herself. Already in her mind she was coming up with a plan for the young woman. She just needed a little more information and a little faith in her acting skills.

"Aye, milady, it is so." Aoi still had her head down cast. She was about to back away when Izayoi spoke to her once more.

"Aoi, what did you do exactly?" The question wasn't completely out of the blue but Aoi was still startled by it.

"I-I-"She stuttered trying to find a way to explain to her lady without making it sound horrendous or repulsive. Yet what she didn't know was that Izayoi wouldn't look at Aoi in that light…ever. She would be treated with integrity. In Izayoi's mind, Aoi would be just as respected as young Lord Setsuna.

"It's alright Aoi, you can tell me." Izayoi was trying to be encouraging. She understood it would be hard for Aoi to get used to. Especially if she was treated like dirt since she was a little girl. Nevertheless, she would make sure that the young servant would come to find immense amounts dignity within her own heart and soul.

"I-I-I told my superior to…kiss a horses bottom." Aoi looked away at her own declaration. She was so ashamed with herself; all she wished to do was climb under a rock while she waited for her lady's reaction. But Izayoi didn't react like Aoi had assumed. On the contrary, she thought she would get a disgusted sneer or a harsh, revolted reprimand for her actions. However what she got was a boisterous laugh and pat on the shoulder.

"That is too funny, Aoi. I am guessing she angered you somehow. Later you will have to tell me the details, but at the moment we are late." Izayoi motion toward the bend again, laughing with giddiness all the while.

Indeed, Izayoi was more than just laughing on the inside. Aoi's announcement had made her practically euphoric with cheerfulness. Besides her contentment at the young servant's humorous assertion, Izayoi had also figured out what she wanted to do. Aoi would accompany her to the dining hall. She would make sure that the girl became her personal servant. After all, the girl needed to serve out her sentence for being…disrespectful to her superiors. Though even to Izayoi that was far from the truth.

"Come, walk with me Aoi." Izayoi intoned. She turned away as she began to move toward the dining room.

"What!…milady?" Aoi couldn't believe her ears. Izayoi couldn't have acted much more different from the normal hime, but she completely blew that notion out of the water. Aoi had told the young woman her horrendous story only to have the woman child laugh, even though she had expected a reprimand. And even further, her lady was inviting her to come to the dining hall as her accompaniment. It was very odd.

"I dare say you heard me, Aoi." Izayoi told her playfully, not a hint of harshness in her tone at all.

Aoi's eye brows shot into her hairline. She was completely at a loss for words. And yet, though her voice box had become defective, her legs had not. Briskly she rushed over to her lady's side, although she made sure she remained to her left and three steps behind her at all times.

The two girls arrived at the dining halls doors within a few seconds. They had not been far in the least; they both knew that very well.

Upon coming up to the immaculate doors, two guards – fully adorned in armor - saluted to the pair. Izayoi nodded at the guards in consideration for their courtesy. In return the two men turned away so to open the doors and give them access to the room beyond.

The young women remained silent as they entered. There was a hall in front of them. It was long and heavily lit up with natural sunlight because of the many windows. Izayoi would admit it was very beautiful. Along with the windows the hall was lined with red columns that resembled shrine gateways. Yet the red was richer, not the dull brick red that was usually painted onto the columns. It was a romantic type of red. At least that is what Izayoi thought. Besides, it was a tint which immediately drew a person's artistic eye. To Izayoi, it could easily give someone a headache if looked at for too long. Yet that must have been taken into consideration, for it was luckily offset by vivacious vines, spinning themselves up and around until they reached the ceiling.

Just down the hall, there was another set of door. However these were not the immaculate wooden ones they had seen. These were shoji screens, with beautiful images of grand landscapes painted upon them. They matched the halls in a way, with their own vibrant green colors, crimson red hues, and rich gold tinted backgrounds. All in all, the space, she felt, was gorgeous.

Aoi stepped in front of Izayoi when they reached the screens. She quickly kneeled so she could open the doors.

Izayoi waited a few paces back, knowing enough by now that the woman was only doing it out of respect. Smiling to herself, she decided that she would very much enjoy having the girl as her personal servant. She would definitely be a great friend and confident.

The screen opened shortly after, with the help of Aoi. Izayoi glanced up, making sure to exit her wandering thoughts, so to not seem rude. Stepping forward gracefully, she passed the threshold, than stopped to observe the table as well as wait for Aoi.

When she figured Aoi had caught up, she again moved forward. For a brief moment, Izayoi, felt trepidation enter her being. When she had actually looked out she found that there were a bunch of people at the table. There were a few she didn't know - five people to be more precise. As she stepped forward farther, she found that the table was in fact full except for one seat, which she figured was hers.

Izayoi immediately moved to the empty seat. When she reached her spot, she turned to her lord and bowed low. "Good morning Kabuto-sama." She said cheerily. Her lord smiled back at her kindly then motioned for her to take a seat. The group and her lord had already started eating, but that didn't faze Izayoi. She wouldn't have had it any other way. "Forgive my tardiness; I seemed to have lost myself in your spectacular castle." She knew her tone didn't at all sound sorry, but she wasn't after all. She had gotten to see some of her Lord's history, which she was more than yearning to hear about further as well as discover why she felt a pull to understand it.

"Where exactly did ye go, Iza-san?" He glanced at Izayoi curiously. She was at the least fifteen minutes late. He had actually become worried for her safety. Even pondering so far, that images of her being kidnapped came into his mind. "And why, pry tell didn't the servant I sent ye, bring ye directly here?"

Izayoi scowled at remembering the woman. "I seemed to have stumbled into the old part of the castle after your servant had taken a different turn in the opposite direction of my-self." Though that wasn't fully true, Izayoi didn't feel like telling Kabuto-sama that the woman purposely ditched her. If she did, the elder servant could find herself in deep trouble, with the consequence being a harsh whipping. Izayoi wouldn't bring unnecessary angst into the situation. It wasn't needed. She would simply make it sound like an accident.

"I see." In actuality he saw past Izayoi's pitiful attempt at a lie, but he wasn't about to call her on it. She was only being compassionate after all, even if the woman had been discourteous to her. He found that very admirable. "Then pray tell how did ye find ere self here child?"

There was only on answer she could give: "Aoi, my lord." She was practically radiating pride. She turned from the table and waved over the servant whom stood off to the side. Aoi, at her lady's bidding, came over and bowed very low and very respectfully.

"Hmm, I thank ye for bringing Izayoi back to us. Ye may depart if ye wish." He waved her way, but she was stopped when Izayoi put a hand on her wrist.

"I would like to speak to you about that Kabuto-sama." She began. "I was hoping to have Aoi as my personal servant."

Kabuto scrutinized her face for a long moment. He knew this servant. She was very carefree and ever rambunctious at times. She was fool hearty and not personal servant material at all. She was not someone he would see with his new ward at all. Also he had kept up on the girl's offenses and though most were minor, she had a tendency to disrespect her superiors. "I don't find that wise Iza-san." He told her matter-of-factly. "Why do ye not let me pick a servant more qualified for ye?" He stated it as a question, though through his voice you could still hear the commanding tone.

"I know of her offenses my lord, if that is what you are worried about. She told me everything on the way here, and I find I like her…chorizema." She laughed softly at the notion.

Kabuto's eyes sparkled right along with his wards mirth. He would grant her this, but he didn't agree with it all the way. If the servant did anything wrong, she would be replaced hastily. "Fine, but know now servant, if ye mess up, ye will be harshly punished."

Aoi's eyes flashed with fear for a small instant but then it faded to be replaced by respect and a determination to serve her newly appointed lady. "Aye milord, ye words are heard."

"Then take ere place by ere lady." His voice sounded harsh, but it was the way he treated servants. For that was what she was and he needed to show some sort of authority. It was different with Izayoi, who didn't seem fazed by his change in character, but it did reach the others. "Now then, I must make ye…" he motioned with his head at Izayoi, who smiled at him happily, "…acquainted with my guests."

Izayoi nodded but didn't look at the people he was referring to. She must be the hime he thought her to be, for only someone of high birth would know that they couldn't look at someone until they were properly introduced. He smirked, which was barely noticeable to those that surrounded him. Pointing to a person on his right side as he spoke, "This, lass, is my uncle, Jiro-sama. He is petty lord to my northeastern province and my most trusted of advisors." He smiled at his uncle as he waited for his ward to comment.

Izayoi turned her head in the direction of the man. Her movements were graceful, completely elegant though they really shouldn't have been. Jiro was enthralled by the young woman; she was indeed a stunning specimen. Izayoi smiled at him then and in that moment he felt his heart melt for her. It wasn't out of love, no, not that in the least. It was an instant fatherly affection, one that was spectacular in all its integrity.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jiro-sama." Izayoi bowed her head respectfully as she smiled at the man. He looked like a kind fellow, one that loved the outdoors, was humorous, and a strong, prideful person. She instantly liked him, even if he hadn't done anything to earn her favor yet.

"As I find myself very pleased to have met ye, young lass." He was so much like his nephew, her lord – Kabuto. It was startling. Though he was older, his voice was similar to Kabuto's. His eyes held the same light brown tint, and they glistened happily, as did Kabuto's. His face, was somewhat similar, though she could see the differences, they still had the same nose and soft jaw line, even the long squinty Asian eyes, although Kabuto's were just a bit wider then his uncles.

Kabuto was very happy that his uncle would get along with his ward. It was good after all, since the two of them would be spending quite a bit of time together. Coughing softly he motioned to the next person, "And this is Daichi, he is my head the Samurai and Guard stationed about the citadel. I trust him with my life and that of my family. He will also oversee to ere's from this moment on."

Izayoi turned and looked at the man. She flashed him a smile like she had done Jiro. However instead of saying anything she merely nodded. He did the same.

Kabuto moved on. "These two women are Chou and Hikari. They shall be ere personal hand maidens. If ye feel ye are in need of something in particular, that ere own servant cannot fetch for ye, they are the ones to whom ye may call upon. They shall also help ye around the citadel from now on, as well as dress ye, and find ye amusement." Izayoi repeated the actions that she had taken with the head of guard.

"And lastly this is Kenta. He shall be ere personal guard until the time comes that ye do not need one." Finally at the end, she looked to the particular person, figuring she would do the same as she had done with the others. However her smile died on her face when she saw him. He was young, about her age maybe. He was tall and muscular. But he didn't have the usual black hair. Instead it was a light shade of brown, almost…blonde. Looking him over more thoroughly, she found that she was entranced by his different features. After all he was among a group of pure blooded Japanese natives. To her mind, this was a very odd encounter.

He nodded at her and she noticed then that his eyes were blue, like her own. It was not the most common of colors among her people, but those few who did obtain the trait were seen as unique and a definite prize for plundering. "Good morning!" She said airily. He smirked behind his hand, but didn't reply to her.

Looking back over to her lord she said nothing more, however she did smile happily.

Kabuto did the same. "Ye should eat. After ye break ere fast, ye and I along with our entourage will depart for my study. There are many things I must bring up with ye present, as well, we must get ye ready for the upcoming ceremony."

She frowned at that. "Ceremony? What ceremony milord?"

"In due time Iza-san, in due time. But right now ye must eat. I will not have ye falling forward on ere face from hunger." He smiled and she scowled.

Nonetheless her day was turning out just fine. Izayoi figured she would enjoy her new friends company.

Well…at least her problem of boredom was solved. She had a rambunctious servant. An uncle, much like her lord, two frilly geisha girls sitting only two chairs from her, scowling at their plates of food, a handsome foreigner, who was a mystery in and of himself, and a head of Samurai/Guard whom, besides the foreigner, would be her protector.

Just so she set this straight…she felt loved!


	9. Chapter IX

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Izayoi was walking down the hall once more, with her 'entourage' not too far behind. At the moment she stood besides Jiro-sama. He was chatting lightly with her, about nonsensical thoughts and ideas. She really did like the older man; he was very sweet, and even more considerate.

"I must say I disagree." She answered to one of his many comments.

Jiro glanced at her. His expression was thoughtful, as if he wanted to listen to her opinion. Which, in and of itself, was odd. Men usually never took the ideas of woman unless they were their wives, or most trusted of consorts. "Then do tell why ere belief is different." His voice was very soothing to her. He had that type of tone that most thought of as monotonous, but it was a good type. It was silky in quality, with only a hint of roughness in the background - more than likely this coarse sound had come from smoking or his age, nevertheless, it was nice on the ears.

"I think that every person should be treated with respect, even if they are a lowly peasant. Every person has a heart and feelings, whether you wish to acknowledge that or not." Her voice wasn't commanding nor did she sound snide in her opinions. She was trying to influence his viewpoint but she wasn't about to shove it down his throat. If he wanted to believe her proposal, then he would slowly work up to understanding it. He would never accept her thoughts if he felt she was trying to force it on him. Persuasion never worked that way. It took small even steps, with encouraging coxes, to truly convince a person.

Jiro nodded. "Aye but if ye insist on being horrendous in everyday life, then ye should be treated in the same manor for ye's behavior." His voice hadn't grown harsh as he said his comment, but it was easy to tell he felt strongly about the particular topic. He truly believed that if a person was bad, then they were bad. Period. He didn't even consider that the person may have something wrong with them. He never saw a different way. He was a lord, a samurai with much honor. He couldn't understand what it would be like to be so low on the totem that you felt you could never obtain principle or have pride.

"If a person is being horrendous, as you say, then there must be a reason for them to be that way." Izayoi uttered deep in thought. She was trying to imagine a person, depicted with a similar light as their conversation. The man or woman would have to be very angry about something or they were simply spiteful. Yet there had to be a reason for their behavior. They weren't born with that hatred, or want to make other peoples' lives miserable. Something happened to them to make them that way, something terrible.

"Nay, it is their choice." Jiro told her firmly. He would not waver on his opinion. Since he was but a child, he believed that a man, who was despicable, was simply despicable. And that they should be taken off of the earth before they could cause much more trouble. He believed that if a person was so far gone, that he couldn't think of his honor, then there was no reason to have him out in the world, just waiting - crouching in the darkness of his sins – to defile another and make them what he has become. It wasn't right!

Izayoi looked at Kabuto's uncle. "There are always reasons, just as there are always choice. Yes, he or she chose to go down a dark path, but are you not curious as to why? Do you not wonder what had taken place in that person's past to make him or her unpleasant?" She sighed. "I find that I always wonder. And I always think about what I could do to help them." Upon glancing over at Jiro and seeing his frown she went on to explain further, and soothe his ire. "I understand that there are those few whom are too far gone to be helped, but not everyone is that way. There are those people out there who are reaching out, just waiting for someone to take their hand and pull them from their pool of misery. They simply want to be understood, to be seen differently, and to get help."

Kabuto heaved a sigh; feeling quite defeated from that little influential speech. "I suppose ye are right in some aspects, but be wary of ere own advice. There are those vipers out there that may seem like they are reaching out for a helping hand, but in reality are just waiting for an unsuspecting victim to drag down with them."

"Yes, of course. I wasn't denying the fact that there are those truly evil creatures lurking out there. But I do not refer to them. Those individuals can be picked out easily enough. By watching them from a distance or even looking into their cold, calculating eyes, there is no doubt you can see the monster inside of them." Her voice had gone from strong to weak in a second. She hated to think of those people. But she didn't feel they should die either. The burden of taking another's life shouldn't be in the hands of a human, demon, or any creature. It should be the will of the kami and no other. Yet it was a sad thought. She didn't want to go into that direction.

The two of them remained silence for a few moments as they passed down the corridors to Kabuto's study. They were close, but it would be a few more moments. Finally after an extended quite, Hikari spoke up. "Isn't it stunning outdoors, perfect weather for a round-about the gardens." It was a good distraction, which definitely steered Jiro and Izayoi away from their less than cheerful topic.

"I must agree with ye Hikari," Jiro wiggled his brow at the young maiden. "It is very enjoyable weather indeed. Maybe later we shall all take a picnic in the northern veranda."

"That would be delightful, milord." Chou said, glee coating her fake, high-pitched, and frilly voice.

"Well then," Jiro smiled, "I am sorry to say that ye two pretty lady's must depart from this procession. Though it saddens me to see such beauty leave, ye are not needed in this conference." Izayoi held back her laugh. Kabuto's uncle was such a ladies' man. "But do remember lassies' we shall take our turn out in the gardens soon enough. Ye have my word on that."

Izayoi's maidens giggled girlishly behind their petite hands. They bowed respectfully to Izayoi and Jiro, promising to meet the two of them once their meeting had ended. Hikari and Chou walked away swiftly, while chatting animatedly to one another. More than likely their conversation was about the impending picnic.

"Would ye have me leave as well, milady?" Aoi specifically asked Izayoi. She after all was her mistress and it was unbecoming to ask anyone other than her lady.

Izayoi glanced at Jiro. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Usually she could depict a feeling from her mind and place it with the circumstances, much like she had done in the dining hall. But this was different. There wasn't anything to give her a clue. It was like her memories – which were tightly locked away – couldn't give her a hint. As if, she really hadn't known the information. It was odd and she hated not knowing. She liked to feel some sort of control, but this feeling was far from active. It felt…blah! That was how she could explain it. It was blah!

"I see no harm in letting her in with ye. She is, after all, ere personal servant." He didn't state what constituted a personal servant. He didn't need to. Aoi and Izayoi knew what the title held. Aoi would be Izayoi's confident, her right hand woman, and her representative if something were to befall her health or state of mind.

"Then no, Aoi, I would like you to stay with me." She smiled at Aoi then gestured for her to come up and stand beside her. Taking the servants hand in hers and wrapping their arms together, she nodded for Jiro to take the lead.

Jiro sneered at Aoi. He didn't particularly support the girl's new position. Whatever Izayoi saw in her was a mystery to him. She was no better than some sly, cunning fox, coming to steal the chickens from the coup. He would watch out for the girl. He would make sure he kept tabs on all of her movements too. He didn't trust the woman child one bit, no, not one bit at all.

Jiro chanced a glance over to the corner down the way. The other person in their entourages was well hidden within the shadows. Jiro had to admit, the foreigner was good. In some ways Jiro was wary of the lad, though he had known the boy since he was young, the kid was still very strange. He never spoke much and he was usually very violent in the line of duty. Yet Jiro would admit he had seen the young man be tender too. If he remembered right, the kid liked dogs.

Shaking his head, Jiro returned his attention to Izayoi. He had immediately felt respect for the young woman child. She was beyond smart and a great debater. She was compassionate, yet not overly so. He could already tell she would be talented, if not exquisite on every level. She wasn't bad on the eyes either. Though, he would admit, he had seen far more stunning damsels, she had a classic beauty, which was only accentuated by her blue eyes.

Jiro let his gaze slip away from his nephew's young ward. She would do just fine in their family. He had a feeling she would bring them great honor, though he couldn't know that quite yet, he just felt she would. Smiling, he looked at the shoji screens right in front of them. Jiro lifted his hand to knock on the door once. It opened swiftly and they were greeted by a tall guard. "Ah! Daichi-san, I had wondered were ye had gone to. Came here I see, well then, saves me the trouble of calling on ye."

"You would not have needed to do such a thing, my lord." Daichi, not a Guard but the head of Security, stepped out of their way. He moved out into the hall, nodding to Izayoi politely before striding away and down the hall.

"The lad is not staying?" Jiro asked his nephew. Though his face was practically emotionless, his voice held a hint of curiosity.

"No, I have already briefed him on what he needs to do. He shall protector from a distance, just as Kenta will protector Iza-san up close." He smiled at his female ward in greeting. She had just walked in with her newly appointed personal servant in toe. He motioned for the two of them to take a seat on the cushions. They accepted happily.

Looking to the entry way he saw Kenta there, leaning on the door's frame. Kabuto dipped his head in greeting but did not acknowledge the guard otherwise. The foreigner was courteous enough to bow back then leave. He closed the screen behind him softly, only to lean up against the wall outside of the study.

"Such a strange child," Jiro said, shaking his head somberly. "I can still remember the day we found him. Do ye remember Nephew?"

"Aye, he was a scraggly lad, all bones, no muscle at all, and what a fighter he had been even then. Violent as any ocean wave during a storm, and determined. I doubt he spoke a lick of Japanese." Kabuto didn't look at his uncle as he reminisced. Instead his head was down cast toward a piece of parchment. He was writing on it.

Kabuto wasn't speaking fondly of the young man, from what Izayoi could tell, rather he was simply stating fact. "Aye, he spoke in an ugly dialect too, something I would never wish to learn. Nah! Not at all, though the youngster had a mouth on him - sailor trash, through and through." Jiro was listing off his faults right and left. It was somewhat humorous to her, but then she remembered the person in particular was right outside the door.

"Can he understand us?" She asked offhandedly. It made her curious to know especially since they were talking so loudly.

"Nay, the boy never truly picked our language up. He can catch words here and there, but he can't understand full sentences." Jiro supplied, while Kabuto dipped his quill in the ink bottle then returned to writing all over again.

"In all his right…" Kabuto stated matter-of-factly. He wasn't speaking directly to Izayoi rather he was just speaking what he thought. "…he is not stupid. At times he is slow, yet when it comes to physical affairs, the boy is a genius."

"A born strategist," Jiro pronounced fondly, almost dotingly. "When the lad was young, he could pick up a sword and swing the blade like any trained samurai. His bow skills were phenomenal, and his tracking…simply put, he was born to be a warrior, a protector of the people." Jiro looked at Izayoi then, a smile firmly placed on his face. "He will serve ye well, child. We would not have him close to ye if we didn't think he could do his job properly." Izayoi nodded at the information. She remained silent while the two men bantered back and forth to one another.

After a few moments the men finished their conversation. They moved on to more pressing issues, one that recaptured the attention of Izayoi.

"The ceremony will be a long one. Since we believe Iza-san to be a hime, the Shogun will have to be present. Yet we must confirm our belief before we can send out the formal invitations." Jiro was standing near a window. His hands were crossed behind his back in a very military-like position. "Her dress will have to be of the upmost elegance. She must have plenty of accessories and ladies to wait on her. There are so many things we must prepare for." Jiro was simply musing, but to Izayoi it was a lot to take in.

"I have sent the letter already." Kabuto said. He kept writing even though he conversed languidly with his uncle. Never once did his voice falter or his mind wander.

"Which one? I dare say, it better not be the invitation!" Jiro truly sounded appalled at the idea.

"Nay uncle, do not think me so foolhardy." Kabuto glared at his uncle playfully. After a moment he removed his gaze from his elder relation and threw a piercing look out the window. "I sent a letter to the slaughtered clan's most trusted of allies. They would be more then able to tell us, whether or not Iza-san is part of the lost family or if she is not."

Jiro must have agreed. However, before he could speak up, he was beat to it by Izayoi. "Forgive me for interrupting, but could you not tell me what you are talking about?"

The men in question shifted their gazes to her. "My, forgive our rude behavior. It has been many a moon since we have had to dot on a lady like ye self, must have gotten too carried away." Jiro was smiling brightly and his eyes were sparkling contentedly.

Izayoi hadn't been upset in the least, yet seeing Jiro's honest face she decided then and there, she could never get upset with the two men. Grinning in their direction she went on to sooth Jiro's and Kabuto's ruffled feathers. "It is fine; I would simply like you to include me next time."

"Aye, Iza-san of course," Kabuto affirmed.

"Well then child, what is ere favorite color?" Jiro asked. He had returned his attention to the outside world and he didn't look back when he spoke to Izayoi.

Izayoi shrugged. "I like every color." She told the older man.

"Any specific color, darling, that ye like better?" It really was a simple question, but Izayoi was having a hard time answering it. She couldn't think of any one color that she found to be appeasing. If only she had her memories, maybe they could tell her what she favored.

It was like a slap in the face when a short memory came and assaulted her person…

She was lying on the ground and she felt sore. But it wasn't a particularly bad type of sore. It was really only a throbbing inside of her legs. Yet, to her mind, it felt good, as if she had accomplished something.

Izayoi lifted her head from the ground. She looked around, only to find herself in a clearing. It was green. All over, lush bushes, trees, plants, shrubs, even weeds spread out in front of her.

Taking a better look she finally came to notice two people were there in the clearing with her. But for a scant second, she felt that there was another, she just couldn't see him.

Him? How had she known it was a: him? Could it not possibly be a: her? Her memories made her so confused. They were just odd.

After a moment of lying on the ground, unmoving, she tiredly raised herself up onto her knees. She didn't feel like moving her body any further, at least, not yet. In her memory she sighed, then grumbled something under her breathe. Izayoi couldn't remember what she said, but she felt that it wasn't the sweetest of words.

"Kagome?" She heard someone say a name. Could that be her name? No, that couldn't be her name? It was such a…dull name.

Either way, in her memory her body didn't turn, so it must have been someone else. However, before she could raise any further from her crouched position she was assaulted by someone. The person had jumped up onto her knees, affectively knocking her back onto her buttocks. She gave an indignant oomph! as she fell over.

In Izayoi's own mind, she was steaming angrily. She didn't like being knocked over, but the body in the memory laughed. The person was particularly euphoric with giddiness. Izayoi felt that such delight was uncalled for.

When Izayoi was able to get a better look at the little person, all she could see was red, lots and lots of red. Yet, with that color, one other stood out to her even more, the persons eyes were the deepest of forest green. They were stunning and Izayoi knew then and there that, that color was her favorite.

"It's green, a deep forest green," Izayoi blurted, unbeknownst to herself. "It is my favorite color."

Jiro nodded. His expression had turned from happy to somber. Unknown to the other people in the study with him, he knew why she had picked that color. It after all was her clan's respective coat of arms color. They always used the specific green to distinguish themselves. Her family had been very close to the earth. They even had a history of producing heirs with amazing abilities in the spiritual arts. Miko's and Monks were not uncommon in her family's line.

Without truly knowing it, his thoughts gave him an idea. Actually it wasn't an idea, rather, a theory. Did Izayoi have an affinity for the spiritual arts? At least, if his assumption was true, they wouldn't even need to have someone come and identify her. They already had enough evidence to show she was in fact from the family. The abilities of a miko would only be an extra plus.

Jiro's smile returned to his face. Maybe a little test was in order.


	10. Chapter X

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter X**

The Great Dog General of the Western Lands sat on a royal blue cushion, behind an old immaculate bamboo desk. He was contemplating on everything; from his chaotic house hold, his youthful heir's meticulous training and studies, to his mate – who lay in their room sleeping away a particularly brutal headache.

One night of restless sleep and a dream that seemed to call to every fiber of his mind and body, made him start to really think. And what he found; the perplexing feelings he had pondered on many times before. From the beginning of mornings dawning light he had deduced: he didn't want to stay in his home. In truth, it was no longer his home. It was his mate's home. She ruled the structure with a firm grip; he had no control over the holdings.

Nevertheless, hours of contemplating left him with the knowledge that he was no longer comfortable in his surroundings. The once stunning, flawlessly painted corridors; the gorgeous gardens and grounds surrounding the palace – built specifically for his mate – weren't able to bring him the solace he had once sought after. It wasn't his sanctuary, like it once had been. It had become his golden cage, and he: the restless – freedom wanting - sparrow held captive within it.

He sighed at the thought. Why did he feel like this? Usually, demon of his stature never even contemplated such things. They never wanted love, strived for affection, sought freedom. They conquered, claimed, and fought, never thinking about the consequences. They looked at the world as their playground; a toy in their hands to do as they wished. Even the humans were far beneath them; nothing but ants under their proverbial shoe.

He on the other hand, he saw the world for what it was. It wasn't his to play with, but it was his to explore, to enjoy, and strive to learn more about. He didn't see humans as a creature with no mind; he knew better than that. They did have thoughts, theories, lives, and hardships. They went about their days discovering and solving, just has his kind did. Though demons lived longer, it didn't mean that they lived better. For some reason, Inu-no-Taisho found he respected humans. Even though they had such a sort life, they spent it wisely. They learned far more than his kind ever could in their time on earth.

Now, he would admit his kind was great. They held the card of immortality, of power, and stature. Though some of his kind may abuse the power, humans as well abused what little they had of theirs. Both species were not without fault – even if the other liked to think they didn't have any. They were both creatures who made mistakes. Yet unlike his kind, he turned his mistakes around. He learned from his faults; making sure that he wouldn't do them again. But still the others of his species did no such thing. That is where they faulted; they found themselves to be superior. They didn't even acknowledge their blunders. They believed they didn't have any, and it made them haughty creatures, which humans feared.

Unfortunately that fear – over time – had turned into hatred. From their hatred stemmed a desire to protect what was most precious to them. They went after demon; they hunted demon. They even created protectors; miko and monk were born for the precise purpose of exterminating his kind. Now, that had been quite some time ago – even before InuTaisho's birth. However, it was slowly becoming worse. He knew humans would not stop until they felt safe…secure.

Possibly, that was what his dream had been about. Maybe his mind was telling him, it was time to assuage the worries of the human kind. It was time to set an example. Just maybe the beauty he had seen, whom had asked for help, was a calling or a cry for someone to take a stand, to make a different. After all, it took something of great importance to make people change. It took a disaster, to make a whole society actually notice and wish to conform. And it took a shockwave – an outcry for help – for the world to even look up. And perhaps, on the way, he could find what he was looking for. He could find the love his odd heart yearned to have.

For a time, InuTaisho could be free of his duties. He could witness new things, and maybe understand the new contraptions the humans were coming up with. Yes! he would enjoy that. It would be a way of traveling; something he missed doing.

The dog demon rose from his seated position, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air...of new, reenergizing air. He felt lighter; he felt happier now that he had finally decided upon the course he would take. It wouldn't be difficult, his mate and son would most likely not even take notice of his absence…

A knock came from the other side of shoji screen; dividing his study from the rest of the palace. Soft as the petals of the Sakura tree; though he could hear them just as well. From the simple tap he could tell who it was. He didn't even have to take a whiff of the demon's scent; although the warm Chasteberry aroma still permeated his nostrils. He supposed he should have expected the intrusion; she had always known when something was up. Pacing over to the window he spoke his response while staring out at the horizon beyond. "Enter if you wish, Minako."

The screen slid open, and then went back to being closed. The female walked up behind Inutaisho, stopping only a few feet back. She said nothing, rather waiting for her mate to do the explaining for her.

Inu-no-Taisho figure he knew why she was present. Usually she kept to herself; she cared little for others – including him. "Your purpose in coming was unprecedented if you simply wanted to make my departure torturous." He stated simply, getting down to the point without delay. She detested waiting; her patience was little to none when it came to such matters.

She scoffed. "I wouldn't dare torture you my dear." The words were a mockery; slick and sly, and full of haughty lies. She worked in those ways, even unable to do otherwise. It had been instilled into her very being from birth. It was, after all, the ways of the Inu female.

He had grown used to her barbs, and now could only find them humorous. "Saying and doing are two very different things, mate. I believe you know that even better then I."

He could feel the heated glare that warmed his back, and burned holes into his pristine clothing – figuratively of course. She despised when he played her games; twisting words to make hurtful but lovely annotations. "I dare say I do. Now what are these emotions I have been feeling since late last eve?"

"Do you care to know?" He questioned. He never thought her one to be concerned or even bothered. She had never asked before nor wondered on the oddities of his emotions. To her, they were trivial; a passing faze at best.

She looked to her manicured nails, flicking some gunk from underneath them. "When one's peaceful slumber is disrupted, it only seems…responsible. Don't you suppose?"

He scowled out the window, "Nay, you woke to nothing of importance. I can hardly call curiosity a duty, my dear. Now if there was a problem that had to be assuaged - if you can call this circumstance that – that is your responsibility. But only if you suppose it to be."

"That makes little sense," she growled, far from just incensed by her Lord's words. "Do you dare mock me?"

InuTaisho sighed; his right hand went up to rub at his temples while his other gripped the windowsill tightly. He leaned forward; his desire to jump out and into his upcoming adventure almost daunting to his being. "I do not feel like arguing with you, Minako."

Minako growled low in her throat. And Taisho could see she was madder then hops. "No matter," Her answer was a complete contradiction to her norm. Usually she would never let an answer, like the one he presented to her, go. "Tell me what these…abnormal mind-sets mean. I would like to return to my soporific rest sometime soon." Curiosity must have really been getting the better of her…Or perhaps it was something different entirely.

Taisho's mate moved away to sit on one of the cushions in front of his desk. She whistled a high pitched note that shook InuTaisho's eardrums, and only made him more annoyed with her then before.

In any case, she was calling upon a servant, whom at that moment walked from the shadows to appear at her side. The female demon bowed to her mistress, and asked what she could help her with. Minako ordered to have Tulsi Tea brought to the study. Her explanation being: she wanted calm, and relief from the tension hanging between the two of them. Taisho found himself even more aggravated by her justification. The 'tension' was of her doing.

His mate, on the other hand, found it more than humorous. Her vicious game was becoming more and more interesting.

During this time, Minako waited, delighted with the atmosphere of the room which was full of vicarious frustration. She then slowly turned back to Taisho with one brow arched in question.

"I will be…leaving." He told her simply. He really didn't want to get into detail, though he knew quite well that would be inevitable. She would want her answers, and she would want them all in full.

"Is that so?" At the moment the servant returned. She flickered through the shadows, only to end up by her lady's side within seconds.

"Is there anything else ye would need milady?" The servant asked as she set down the tray, and bowed low with respect.

"Yes," Minako uttered mysteriously, "There is one other thing you could do for me, dear." She took a sip of her tea; in a way of drawing out the conversation – to look formal – as well as to irritate her mate. She smirked into the cup when she saw her actions were indeed working. Lowering the glass, she glanced over at the servant and told her: "Why don't you fetch my lord son?"

Taisho whirled around, growling at his mate for her audacity. What was she getting at? "There is no need to bring the pup into this."

The servant stopped her pursuit at her Lord's words. She bowed to him, and moved off to stand next to the nearest wall. She could not forget her mistress' orders. However, her Lord's commands came before her Lady's.

She didn't even look up. "I think there is. If you are to leave…" She left her sentence hanging purposely. She wanted him to catch a hint.

"I will not take the pup with me." Taisho wanted to scream. The woman was insufferable, nasty…she was awful. That was the only way to describe her perfectly. She may be beautiful on the outside, but on the in…she was nothing but evil.

The haughty female put down her tea cup, and shooed away the servant who still stood on the side lines. She didn't want the girl in the room when they fought. Not for the sake of the girl, of course, but so there wouldn't be any gossip later on. She would dread having any of the other Lord's or Lady's know that her relationship was less then favorable.

Once the servant left Minako turned fully to her mate. "Why?" She growled, although her face betrayed none of her growing emotions.

"I must partake in this certain endeavor alone." Taisho tried to reign in on his feelings, grimacing all the while. He would admit that this fastidious female brought the worst out in him.

At one point he had thought the sentiments he felt towards her were a form of love or a caring of some sort. But now he knew it was nothing like that. The feelings were of disgust and hatred. He despised his mate more than anything else in the world. Not because she was wicked – that was easily looked over, and most lady's had a mean streak – but because she made him miserable. She purposely did it too.

It was starting to grate on his last nerves. He needed to get away from her, from his son, from his lands, from…everyone. He needed to do something else for a time. He didn't exactly know what that would be yet, but whatever it was; he would do it to its fullest. No exceptions!

"Don't tell me," His mate laughed cruelly at him while putting a hand to her lips to hide her teeth; not out of respect but because it had been instilled in her to do so. It was vulgar, after all, to show one's teeth. And to some – like to any canine type demon - it was rude and a sign of outright hostility. "…That you are going on a journey of _enlightenment_." She laughed again, as if the thought was truly ridiculous, although to her, it most likely was.

InuTaisho said nothing to her barb. Instead he fidgeted next to the window, feeling more than just confined and utterly uncomfortable. He wanted to leave. He wanted to leap from the window and go wherever his heart so desired. Damn the opinions of his mate and everyone in his household. He could easily re-find their favor.

Minako ceased laughing. She looked at her mate, actually looked, to see he appeared guilty. So, her words had been the truth. He was looking to leave on a journey to find him-self. "You're not jesting?" She raised one of her perfectly made brows, her eye dull and null of her previous amusement.

"No."

She glared then rose from her position on the floor to walk over and stand in front of her mate. If he wouldn't kill her, she would hit him. "I endure your divergences," she started off bitterly, "but this…this is absurd." Just like her eyes and face, her voice was monotonous.

"You endure…" Taisho uttered furiously; his eyes darkening to the crimson hue of an enraged demon. He glared at his mate; more than ready to throttle her. "…Absurd…" A throaty and cruel chuckled bubbled up and out from him. "You dare speak against me?" His snarl was low, threatening. For one second in time, fear flickered through his mate's eyes, but it was gone; hidden behind her emotionless mask.

Taisho was not happy; she dared try to stop him? It wasn't her place to even interfere. He was humble enough by simply telling her he was taking a time of reprieve. If had wanted, he could have left already. He was Lord and she nothing more than his mate. Sometimes, though he didn't like to use the certain method, he had to remind her she had not been chosen because he favored her above others, but rather for political and territorial gain.

Perhaps, once - long ago - Inutaisho thought he could have loved her and not just used her. But now, he saw his error. This female…he could never love. Even if at that time, he had made a good choice – Hell! she had even bore him a son – now…now he regretted taking her to his bed. He regretted his decision badly.

Minako flinched at the tone of her Lord's voice but didn't waver from her spot. "Aye, you have no grounds for your departure. And your intentions…are worthless. There is nothing out there that couldn't be obtained here."

"Yet you dare speak such opinions to me. I could care less to hear them. _They_ are worthless. _They_ are absurd." Again, Minako flinch. She grimaced up at her Lord, before taking another step back away from him. She had made him quite angry this time around, and it was now time she retreated. Sometimes their games could bring her much amusement and a sense of power. However, there were times like this one that only brought her a headache and trouble.

Nevertheless, she needed to calm him down. "Fine my lord," she said drearily. "I shall gracefully resign my words. However I ask that you favor my opinion to take my lord son along with you. He is your successor."

Taisho sneered, turning away from her. "Your request is denied. Sesshoumaru will stay here." He could feel her glare on his person, but could care less.

"Perhaps it's for the best Milord." Her words sounded forced. InuTaisho felt like smirking at his small victory of making her stumble. He knew it was somewhat selfish of him, even childish, but it felt good to get back at her. She may be charming to some, but InuTaisho knew her for who she was - nothing but a snide bitch.

Nonetheless, before he could tell her to go, she spoke up once more; this time, much more confident. "However before you depart; when will you be returning?" It's not like she truly cared, but it would be best to keep up with every detail. If he was to be gone long, she would have to make sure no lord came to their estates. It would be a pain in her arse, and absolutely tedious, but necessary.

Inutaisho turned to her, his hands placed behind his back and his face set into a serene pose. "Time knows no bounds for us Minako." He sighed, and his eyes subconsciously sought out the comforts beyond the window. "When I no longer feel this calling, I shall return to you and our son, but until then…you will see me no more."

For a moment, his mate radiated confusion. Then the atmosphere around him changed to being more startled, until it went back to nothing at all. For some reason, he was hoping to feel something like worry or resignation, anxiousness or fear, from her. Yet, nothing! He should have known. There had never been anything between them. Why did he even bother?

"Leave Minako, you're distracting." In response, she growled but bowed low to her lord and left his study. He could hear her moving steadily down the corridors to her rooms.

Though he shouldn't feel anything, he did. In some ways he felt rejected, betrayed. She was his mate, after all. But he supposed it was for the best. In one's life time, there are deaths and births, losses and gains. He may be letting his family go, which was a loss he could/would take; but perhaps while he was out on his journey he would find something better, something much more fulfilling. Maybe he would find the love he yearned to have. To him, that would be one gain more worthwhile then anything.

Grunting, he lifted himself up onto the window seal. He had already set everything into place. His generals would be in charge of his lands and estates. They would be in constant contact with him. He was still lord of the western lands, and so that meant he had duties. He would still protect his people; the only difference being: he was out and about then stuck in one spot.

For one last moment Taisho took in the look of his palace. It would be awhile until he saw it again. He would miss it, but he would be back. He knew he would, it was just a matter of time.

With a deep breath he leapt into the air. He flew over his palace, over his lands, and out of sight.

Finally he was free!


	11. Chapter XI

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

"Izayoi?" Kabuto said languidly. He was still looking down at his desk; writing something unknown to the girl in question.

Neither he nor his uncle had said anything to her since their last subject of conversation. It wasn't disconcerting, but she wondered why the atmosphere had changed so suddenly. It was no long the simple contentment, but now more of an anxious restlessness. The two men knew something that they weren't telling her. Though she wouldn't dare speak her presumptions – for it was rude – she still wondered what it could be.

"Hai Kabuto-chama?" She looked at the elderly gentleman who had saved her life only a couple of days prior. She was eternally grateful to him, and she vowed then and there to do anything in her power to make him proud.

He glanced up at her then, a smirk plastered on his face. He was radiating glee; she could feel it as well as see it in his eyes. Those eyes of his; they were so expressive. That's one thing she liked about him. He had the eyes of a father, a grandfather, and a true friend. She felt comforted by his presence, and sometimes even giddy. She could tell he was just a good person, even if he had been through terrible things. He was one to keep going, no matter what.

"Let us move on, ne?" He smiled, and his eyes crinkled merrily along with the suggestion.

Izayoi nodded enthusiastically. "That would be nice." She tilted her head to the side, like a puppy when happy, and smirked back at her Lord. "Now that we have established forest green as my favorite color, what are we to do next? And why are you to know such things?"

"My dear girl," Jiro looked almost startled at her question, although she could tell he wasn't; but rather he was jesting with her. "Dare I think you do not know of the rituals?" Jiro placed one of his hands on his chest, right above his heart. His mouth hung open in feigned aghast horror. He looked like a drama queen about to faint.

"No," Izayoi stated simply. She glanced over at her personal servant discreetly, wondering if perhaps she could give her a hint. However it didn't seem like Aoi knew anymore then herself.

Aoi haphazardly shrugged when her mistress looked at her with a silent almost unnoticeable plea in her eyes. She was searching for the knowledge, hoping to not look stupid. But alas, not even she knew what the two older Lords were talking about. This 'ritual' that they were so boasting and planning out was just as new to Aoi as it was to her mistress. She knew of no such thing, and so was unable to give her advice on it.

Izayoi huffed. She really wished she could answer with something, other than 'no', but it seemed like she was going to be monosyllabic in the end. There was no rich articulation she could possibly give, and for some reason this did not bode well with her. She, after all, wanted to make Kabuto proud of her. Yet, the simple response was making her look more idiotic then anything.

Jiro pouted for a moment before his face cleared and a brilliant, jubilant expression appeared upon his face. He walked over and stood above his nephew's soon-to-be official ward. He offered his hand to her, and she gracefully stood up from her cushion on the floor. "Darling child, I didn't expect ye to know. It is not ere place. So wipe that pitiful sulking look from ere visage, and show me the beauty I know ye to have."

Izayoi nodded and let the pout fall from her face. She wanted to smile, but she held back. It wasn't the time or place. "Hai Jiro-sama!" She murmured more for the benefit of Jiro. Even if he wasn't Kabuto, she still wanted to please him. There was something about the two older men…though she couldn't quite name it. Yet, whatever it was, she allowed herself to feel it. She would make both of them satisfied with her efforts in any way that she possibly could. So, she would smear over her façade, stand taller – prouder – and put on the best of all acts in her life. They would be proud of her…they had to be!

"But, because ye are to be the center of all our plans, ye will have to be knowledgeable in the subject; starting now." Jiro tapped her shoulder once, before trotting off back to his perch next to the window.

"Might I ask…?" Izayoi offered forth, and with the nod of her Lord's head, she proceeded to say: "What the ritual is for?" It sounded stupid, she knew, but if she didn't know then how could she perform any of the tasks they asked her to do.

"Ye more than can," Jiro spoke up for his nephew. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. She was shrouded in the surrounding light – brought forth by the many open windows. She was stunning in that moment, with the light accentuating her natural beauty. And he was in the end struck silent with awe.

The Takemaru family was going to be very lucky. They were gaining the loyalty of a very pretty hime, whose family had been exceedingly special. Not only were her kin gifted with spiritual prows, they had also been appointed the titles of The Shogun's Chancellors of the Realm (the Daijō Daijin) and Grand Chamberlain's. Not only that, but the females of the family were bestowed the title of Grand Consorts. So in essence, Izayoi would be a big asset to them when everything was said and done. And perhaps – if she wasn't already betrothed to someone in the royal family - she could marry into theirs, making them even more pronounced in the Imperial Court. After all, her bloodline was considered precious.

Jiro stumbled over his words after losing his bearings. No wonder his nephew had brought her to his home, Jiro already couldn't help but feel fatherly pride and affection toward the girl. She was going to bring them great fortune. Jiro just knew it!

Fortunately Kabuto was able to save his uncle some dignity as he picked up the conversation, saying: "The ritual, _youshiengumi gishiki, _is an old ceremony in which I bring ye into my family…"

"Like an adoption?" Izayoi asked. Her face was contorted with curiosity and wonder. This situation was very different to say the least, not only that, but what of her own family. Weren't there any that could come and claim her? Surely there had to be?

But what if there wasn't? She hadn't broached the subject with Kabuto, really not even thinking about it. She had figured he would simply send word of her whereabouts to them – if she had any - or since she couldn't remember anymore, tell her something about them. She hadn't expected this; figuring that the 'ritual' was to bring her family back to her. She never thought it would give her a new one.

So, before Kabuto could speak again, she asked: "But what of my own family my lord? I can't be adopted if they are still alive. Wouldn't they want me to rejoin them?"

Yet, before Izayoi knew it, the two older gentlemen's faces had grown grim – sour with sorrow. They looked everywhere but at her face, trying to hide their own guilt and grief from her. It didn't work, and for some reason, Izayoi could feel their depression even if she couldn't see it on their visages. Nonetheless - to her - they radiated their emotions from their very beings, as if they had a cloud of black mourning oozing and hanging around them that she could see clearly with her uniquely colored eyes.

"My Lords?" she queried, her face a mask of indifference, though on the inside her emotions were clattering against each other violently. Even if she wanted to, Izayoi would not scream at these men. No! She would not yell childishly at her savior and is uncle; she would hold her tongue – like the good girl she was. But she didn't like it. In that instant she felt like being rebellious. She wanted to act like an independent woman – someone who could debate with these two men with political intelligence as well as harsh male-like pride and dignity. Yet she knew it to be a far-fetched and ridiculous notion… A woman of her birth and rank speaking against a Lord; it was preposterous.

"Izayoi…" Kabuto sounded patronizing but he sighed and moved to stand up.

Jiro, however, decided to take control. Kabuto looked hardly pleased and was about to retort when Jiro told him softly, but loud enough for Izayoi to hear: "It cannot be helped. Do not lie to her Kabuto, I have taught ye far better."

Kabuto looked shocked at the admission, his eyes widened, but then crinkled at the edges, showing his ire and annoyance – for being caught or misjudged; Izayoi had no knowledge, but figured it was one of them.

Her savior sat back down on his cushion, a dejected look on his harsh facial features. He seemed to be no happier then she felt, and she was shocked at the thought. But she held back from saying anything, instead looking at Aoi for assistance in the situation.

Her personal maid, however, simply shrugged. She was new to this, and though she wished to help her mistress, her lady should not expect her to know. She, after all, had never been in this sort of position before, because she only knew how to be a lowly kitchen maid.

When she received the time Aoi would head to her Lord's library. There she could obtain information about her duties - what they would entitle, what different types of circumstance she would be dealing with, and how she should help her mistress through them. Though, she figured the duties were more for her mistress' ladies-in-waiting then her-self. Yet, she would learn. She wanted to be useful, and she wanted to finally redeem herself of the pitiful things she had done before Izayoi had arrived.

Izayoi sighed. She looked pointedly at Kabuto and Jiro, wanting to know what they knew since she hated feeling helpless and unknowledgeable. "Is there…Something I need to be informed of?" She asked, eyeing the two men in front of her.

"Aye, Izayoi," Jiro said, gazing over to her with a sad expression. "We believe ere family has perished."

"Perished?" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Aye," Kabuto spoke up this time. "Do ye remember how I found ye?" He looked her straight in the eye trying to convey his words to her. He wanted to make her see he was serious. He needed her to know.

Izayoi understood. She gazed at Kabuto, her wonderful Lord, for a moment and knew then he was not about to back out or tell a lie. He would be honest with her. She could tell. She could see it in his eyes. They burned with the truth that was about to be spoken.

Izayoi wanted to answer him, she really did, but she couldn't for some reason. There was something stopping her, holding her tongue. It felt like…grief perhaps, but she didn't know.

Continuing with a sigh, Kabuto said, "Ye were falling," his voice sounded distinctly wistful, as though he was reliving the experience. "…From the sky, like a falcon coming down for it prey. Yet, ye were not aware. I could see it clearly. Ere eyes were closed, and ye looked breathless."

Jiro glanced at his nephew. He hadn't heard the story told in detail, only that his nephew had found her somewhere. It was very saddening to find out the full truth. What had the girl truly experienced? No wonder she had forgotten it all. It sounded dreadfully horrid.

"I heard ye a mile away. The scream…ye sounded so utterly alone and frightened. At first, I didn't know what to do, but I went to investigate in the end. I caught ye, before ye plummeted to ere death. I caught ye." He said, he sound lost in thought, and his eyes, they held the impact of his words.

Izayoi went to him. Kneeling beside him she placed a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed soothing circles with a smile on her face. "Arigato!" She said. "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead today."

Kabuto took her hand away from his shoulder and placed the small appendage within his own larger ones. He began to slowly draw circles on the soft flesh, simply enjoying the feel. He didn't look up into her eyes; he didn't want to see the sorrow there because he knew there would be some, no matter what. "I did it because I felt I should. The fates pulled me to ye child. There is no other explanation."

Izayoi nodded. She understood, even though it saddened her to think it. She did understand. "But I wonder," she said. Kabuto finally looked at her then, his eyes inquisitive. "How is it you know who I am, and how is it you know my family is gone."

It wasn't Kabuto who spoke up next, but rather it was Jiro. "We aren't certain. That is the reason we must perform the ritual. There will be people present that can identify ye. But we have feeling it shan't matter much. The clothing ye were found in, ere appearance, demeanor, manner, even the subtle power of the miko flowing underneath ere skin gave ye away. Ye are a part of the Ito clan, ye are."

"Ito…" Izayoi said it slowly, and in fact it sounded familiar to her. She could recall nothing from her past, but this, this did seem familiar. She had to tell her Lord. "It does have a ring that I recognize."

Her words seem to please the two older men greatly.

"Good, Good!" Jiro exclaimed. "That is very good!"

"Indeed Izayoi, it is very good." Kabuto was smiling again. He seemed to have dismissed his earlier sorrow, replacing it with this joyous moment.

Izayoi didn't want to discontinue the glee that was going throughout the room, but there was still one question she needed to have answered. "Kabuto-chama?" She inquired softly.

Her lord turned his head to her. He was beaming mirth from his face, and even his eyes gleamed like the light form a candle. "Aye, Izayoi, what is it?" He didn't seem to mind all of the questions she was throwing at him, which was very considerate. She felt the kami had bestowed upon her a very nice guardian to watch over her.

"What happened to my clan?"

The question immediately put a staunch on the good mood in the room, like she had expected would happen. "Do ye really want to know, Iza-san?" Jiro asked. He was looking at her, his eyes completely serious.

She nodded. She needed to know.

Kabuto sighed. "They were murdered, by thy dastardly demons from the north." His voice held a snarl, and Izayoi wondered why, had some of his family been hurt by demons as well? She figured they must have been.

"Murdered?" She chocked. "There must be someone left? My clan can't be all dead? Can they?"

Jiro didn't look at her, and Kabuto didn't even stop the tear that rolled down his cheek at her dejected look.

Kabuto felt terrible for telling her the truth. He knew it was going to be hard on her. To lose your whole family…it wasn't an easy thing to go through, and it was even worse when you hadn't known – either from ignorance or something else entirely – or in Izayoi's case, couldn't remember.

Kabuto could sympathize. It had been the same for him when he had lost his daughter…the same one he had name this mysterious, and utterly broken girl before him, after.

It had happened a long time ago. He had returned home after a long journey to the capital city. His home had been ravaged to the point of falling in on itself. Every one inside, including his little girl - his first born - and his first wife had been slaughter. Not even the servants had survived. But he hadn't known about it. Nothing had been sent to him, since no one dead was capable of doing such a thing.

Kabuto remembered how he felt. Lost, alone, broken…he had been angry and hurt. He wanted to slaughter the filthy bastards for what they had done. But he never did, for he never found them. Instead he had had to start over from scratch, begin anew. Izayoi would have to do the same, he only hoped she would do better then he himself had.

Izayoi sat on her knees next to Kabuto. Her eyes were down cast, and her midnight tresses curtained her face from view. Tears rolled from her eyes as she sucked in a breath. She couldn't believe it! She may not remember, which only made it worse, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to think her whole family was killed…and by demons no less. It hurt terribly; she wanted to crumple in on herself, like a broken edifice from wear and tear of the elements.

Izayoi waited for a reply, but none was given. It confirmed what she hoped would be wrong. Izayoi felt like crying, though she held it back. She was strong; she could say her next words without breaking down, like a child. "There's absolutely no one?" She asked her voice low and held back.

Jiro sighed from his spot. He looked at the broken girl sitting next to his nephew. His eyes softened at the sight of her, she looked…so alone. He wanted to go to her, comfort her, and tell her everything would be okay. Though he knew it wouldn't be. Nothing was going to bring back her family, and he was not about to look like a fool to tell her nonsensical lies. "Unfortunately, no."

Izayoi took in a shuttered breath. She couldn't believe it. What evil creatures could do such a thing?

"Izayoi," the calm voice of her savior drew her eyes away from the floor. She looked at her Lord, utter sorrow etched on her face. "Ye must keep going. The loss of ere family can either break ye or make ye stronger. Which will it be little one?" He grabbed a hold of her chin, and looked her straight in the eye. "Are ye going to stay strong or are ye going to crumble?"

Izayoi sat up straighter, steeling her shoulders into a refined position. Her eye became more stern, and her lips drew into a firm line. "What must I do?"

Kabuto's mouth quirked up in a tiny smirk, he knew she would stand strong, he knew she wouldn't fall. She only needed to be reminded that she could stand up on her own to feet. Quickly releasing his ward chin from his hold, he turned to his uncle.

Jiro came over and sat beside him, his eyes shining. He was very proud of the woman child. She was going to do very well with them. "Move on child, but never forget. Things only get better with time, like wine. But ye must work for it."

Izayoi nodded.

"Now then," Kabuto drew out a scroll he had been examining earlier. "Will ye move forward, with us as ere guardian's or will ye stay where ye are?"

Izayoi smiled slightly. She was still upset over finding out about her family, but her Lord and Jiro were right. She couldn't dwell on it forever. She could remember, it was best to remember, but life moved on, and it was best if she moved on with it. "Well," she exclaimed. "What color do I have to pick out next?"

Jiro and Kabuto laughed together.

Izayoi would do just fine.


	12. Chapter XII

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

Izayoi shifted on her cushion. Her legs were starting to tingle and twitch irritatingly from being in the same position for so long. Oh, how she wished to get up and move around just for a short walk. But, it wasn't the time, she knew. Kabuto and Jiro had said they needed to get the first preparations agreed upon before they could take their leave.

Izayoi wondered how long it would take though. She desperately hoped not all day. She had imagined taking lunch in Kabuto-chama's magnificent gardens, and she was hard pressed to get her way on that subject. Fresh air was good for people, and she was confident Kabuto and Jiro would agree with her.

Izayoi twitch on her pillow, trying anxiously to find a more comfortable position. She frowned when she couldn't, and her legs only started to hurt worst.

Aggravated and uncomfortable, Izayoi glanced up from her shortcoming to watch the two elderly men she had begun to respect and fancy. At the moment the two were arguing. It was inconsequential, mind you; at least that is what she felt.

They kept bickering over what sort of dance she would perform for the main part of the ceremony. Whether it should be a Noh Mai or Kabuki, but they couldn't seem to agree on one. Kabuto wanted it to be a Kabuki and Jiro adamantly disagreed, saying the Noh Mai was more traditional and would be more favored than the other.

Really, Izayoi didn't see the difference and it didn't much matter to her anyway. She would do whatever they asked of her, as was her duty as a Lady in her Lord's household.

"Kabuto," Jiro was scowling at his nephew harshly. He was not happy with his nephew in the least. How could he want his ward to do a dance such as the Kabuki? "She will not perform a Kabuki! That would be utterly insulting to her!"

Izayoi perked up at this, wondering what was so wrong with the dance. Turning to Aoi, she silently asked what could cause her Lord's uncle to be dissatisfied.

Aoi sighed. At least she could help her Lady with this. Standing, she moved to her mistress' side. She went unnoticed by the two arguing pair, which she was grateful for. She wanted to explain this to her mistress; she hadn't been able to do anything helpful otherwise.

"Kabuki is a theater dance, milady." She whispered softly into Izayoi's ear once she was by her side. Sitting just behind her mistress, as was respectful, she leaned forward slightly. It would be easier for Izayoi after all. She would not have to recline back – ruining her perfect posture and grace – to hear what she was saying. "And usually," she continued, frowning slightly, "It's preformed by men."

Izayoi's eyes widen at the declaration. "Explain," she whispered back to her servant, intrigued yet horrified by what Kabuto wished her to do.

Aoi nodded, happy to be of serve. "Do you know how it was created, milady?" She asked, her eyes watching the men who were squabbling more loudly than before. She could easily see Jiro did not want Izayoi to do this dance, which was understandable, she supposed.

Izayoi shook her head negatively, somewhat annoyed with herself. Why could she not remember these dances? She had to have learned them at some point in her life, especially since she was raised within high society. It greatly discomforted her to think she had lost such valuable memories.

"Well," Aoi went on, not a bit perturbed by her mistress' lack of knowledge. It felt good to know something. She felt more comfortable with herself and less a burden to her Lady. "It was started by shrine maidens, though I highly doubt they kept their virtue. Absolutely shameful behavior!"

Izayoi twitched a brow into the air, wondering. "Were they of a cult?" She asked.

She knew well enough what Aoi was referring to, and she somewhat agreed with her servant. But she was also of the Shogun's court. That is, if Kabuto and Jiro were right about her family, which she didn't doubt, they were.

And so, she felt she was somewhat (even though she didn't quite remember any of her experience) used to the intrigue and rumors that went on behind the silk curtains. She even felt she knew about the potentially hazardous and incestuous scandals that happened almost daily in the Shogun's palaces. She felt hardly perturbed by Aoi's declaration. After all she felt she knew some more…disturbing notions than just poor behavior.

"Nay, I do not believe so." Aoi commented. "But the dances, at first, were dreadfully sexual."

Izayoi nodded that she understood. Actually she had figured such from the moment Aoi started her explanation. "And the other dance," She voiced softly.

Hardly attentive but still mindful, Izayoi's eyes focused on her Lords who – well at least Jiro was doing it – were pacing back and forth, ranting their disapproval. It was quite amusing, though it worried her too. She didn't want the two men angry with each other.

If things went from bad to worse, she vowed to step in and call a break. Perhaps then they could take lunch in the gardens, which she still wanted to do.

Keeping one eye on the elderly men, she turned back to Aoi. Her servant had begun to speak again, and Izayoi felt she should listen. She didn't want to seem ignorant to her Lords. She would be completely humiliated if something like that happened.

"The Noh Mai," Aoi said, "is very traditional. Which I am sure you know?"

Vaguely, Izayoi believed she did. "They wear masks, am I right?" She questioned her servant, who nodded approvingly at her answer.

"Aye, they do." Aoi beamed behind her mistress' back, happy to have a good, kind mistress to serve who, for the most part, seemed rather smart. "The masks consist of either a Ghost or a Noblewoman or man in some cases, a…a," She hesitated in saying the next word. She didn't want to say such a…ugly remark.

"What, Aoi-san?" Izayoi prompted. Actually, she did remember the five different masks. But she would rather have Aoi tell her. She could sense that her servant felt inadequate, and so she was more than willing to have the girl be more knowledgeable on this matter.

Lowering her voice, Aoi said, "A prostitute, milady."

Izayoi nodded solemnly. "Go on Aoi." She urged. Izayoi could tell the girl had been raised in a stern environment, where things like sex were only spoken about in soft whispers. She understood, though she definitely knew it wasn't the same for her. Living in high society and around the Shogun's court somewhat…corrupted people. It made them more devious and secretive, even more apt to have sex even though most are unmarried.

"As you wish, mistress," Aoi nodded, glad that her Lady didn't dwell on unwanted subjects. "And then there's a spirit and a deity."

Izayoi hummed encouragingly for her servant to continue. "And?" she ventured.

"Oh," Aoi placed a hand to her cheek, thinking about what else there was. "There are two forms of the dance," she proceeded, "for females that is. I believe there is more for males. But there is a slow one and a fast one. And the girls in it wear immaculate costumes. That's what I mainly know, milady." She smiled then leaned back on her legs so that her lady could process the information she had been given.

Aoi was thoroughly satisfied with her portrayals of the two dances. She should know, after all, since her Oto-sama had been an entertainer and had done some of them himself. She was more than grateful to him for teaching her everything about all the dances. It had come in handy in the long run. Not to mention, she adored her Oto-sama, since he always brought her something from his travels, which he didn't really need to do. She was his daughter, rather insignificant because she was female. And females had no right to learn a man's trade. Even so, he told her things, and bought her things, and generally tried to make her and her Oka-sama content. He hadn't done that in a while though. Her Oka-sama and she hadn't actually seen him for two years…

"Arigato, Aoi-san," Izayoi's gratitude brought Aoi from her morbid thoughts. She bowed her head in return, knowing that her mistress would catch it from the corner of her eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, Aoi shifted and shifted some more in her seat before finally, with a resigned sigh, she got up and moved back to her previous spot. She wished she could stay close to her mistress and speak with her about other things. But she wasn't a lady-in-waiting. She was only a simple servant. And servants were not supposed to speak with their mistress' unless prompted on a subject matter. Otherwise, to sit so close to her Lady would make her look undignified. Aoi was not willing to make her mistress look bad.

Izayoi watch her servant go. She too knew the custom and was glad she didn't have to say something herself. Though she didn't quite agree with it, she would follow it. Someone of her station couldn't appear inadequate, and to have a servant sit in touching distance of her for long periods of time was just that. It was wholly improper. Besides, she had promised she would make her Lord savior and his uncle appear noble. She would make sure to keep to her vow, no matter the cost.

"…I will not have Lady Izayoi do such vulgarity, Kabuto!" Jiro roared, bringing Izayoi back to the presently sticky situation between the two men. "Do ye think to disgrace her and ere self because ye wish her to appear…elegant? It is not elegance, nephew. It is a portrayal of one's body that shan't take place."

Izayoi noticed Kabuto-sama was shaking his head. His face was solemn, tired, and he looked quite frustrated. "It was created by females, Ji-san, for females. I do not see what ye see. I do not believe it to be that terribly undignified…"

"The court would not be pleased," Jiro tried desperately to make his nephew see reason.

"The court?" Kabuto jeered. "The court would gossip like the scandalmongers they are. But they are perverse, and believed to be more indecent than normal. I am fairly certain they would be most intrigued." Kabuto tried to justify his reasoning, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere with his uncle, who was a devoted traditionalist.

Izayoi, on the other hand, listened and waited silently on her cushion, trying to figure out a solution herself though coming up empty handed. She knew neither of the Lords would take sides, nor would they back down. And Kami forbid they went on all day!

"Listen to me!" Jiro boomed, unhappy and unsettled by his nephew's brash thinking. "Ye cannot do this. It is better to keep things decorous rather than outrageous."

Kabuto sighed heavily and leaned forward onto his mahogany desk. "It would not be outrageous uncle. I would not allow it to be." He said, although he knew all too well his uncle was far from done hounding him.

"No matter what ye did, the dance would still be disgustingly sexual. It was meant for prostitutes, Kabuto. It is only danced in brothels and on stages where men are the only ones that can set foot in the place. Would ye see ere ward's stateliness striped from her? Would ye allow such a thing, my nephew?"

"Nay, I would not." Kabuto wavered. He still didn't get his uncle's full reasoning. He felt, the dance was more graceful and derived its beauty from its smooth sensual sweeps of the body and delicate turns and twists. It made woman look like fragile marionettes rather than stiff unmovable dolls.

"Then I implore ye to see reason and not have Izayoi perform something reprehensible." Jiro sat down in front of Kabuto's desk. He looked straight into the man's eyes, his own showing nothing but determination. He would not let his nephew have his ward dance an abomination, he just would not.

Kabuto sighed while rubbing at his forehead. He was sweating from the heat of his uncle's intimidations, and he knew better than to take a step further into the dragons den. Kabuto figured his uncle knew exactly what he was going to do to win this scuffle. And Kabuto wouldn't lie to himself; he was defeated. "I still don't agree," he acknowledged, unwilling to lay down his pride and admit he lost.

If it wasn't impish, Jiro would have rolled his eyes at his nephew's pigheadedness. "Ye are a stubborn fool!"

Kabuto sighed, he didn't want to give up, but what could he possibly do.

And yet, he knew the moment he saw her looking at him, what exactly to do next. He smiled deviously, and for a moment he ignored his uncle in favor of his ward. "What do ye think of this Iza-san?" He asked kindly, although his face and eyes showed his weariness, and his voice cracked just slightly.

Izayoi arched a brow in amusement. "I cannot say I think much, but perhaps there is a way to have both of you satisfied."

Now Jiro was intrigued. "How so?" he asked as his own façade contorted to show his speculation.

"Perhaps," She began, pulling two unsuspecting old men into her little web, "you could combine the two, and make them one. I do not know this dance Kabuto wishes me to perform well, but I do know that it would be best and in our interests to stay safe, rather than be sorry in the long run."

Jiro wholeheartedly agreed as he turned back to Kabuto. But he still hoped he would get his way, and only have Izayoi perform a Noh Mai.

Kabuto frowned. It was a possibility. And if they could make the court interested, maybe even capture the eye of the Shogun, they would have great favor. Many would marvel at how they did it, perhaps even want to learn it from Izayoi. She would be very popular and that was always wanted, especially when one wanted to move up to a better and more prominent station.

"Ye may just be right." Kabuto said, grinning at his ward.

Jiro nodded his head too. "Mayhap we should combine the smoothness of the Kabuki with the complexity of the Noh Mai. It would be delicate, but she would be dressed properly and seem more like she was doing a play."

Kabuto nodded his head. "Indeed, most impressive, the idea pleases me immensely."

"As it does me," Jiro said, although he still favored the traditional Noh Mai done to perfection. It could be quite spectacular if done correctly, and turn more than a few heads too. But he didn't voice his opinion. There was no use in doing that, he would not win this. Kabuto had gotten his way on one part as had he. In the end, it would be better to accept the idea.

"Then it's settled," Kabuto was practically beaming sunshine. He had gotten his way, well partially, but he had gotten it. He was quite happy.

"Very well." Jiro nodded.

"What is next? I know there to be several more details we must acknowledge." Kabuto asked, sifting through the many scrolls.

Jiro moved away, back to his preferred window, watching as his nephew's servants flittered across the grounds doing their assigned chores. "The clothes for the dance, my nephew, we should focus on the clothes. She will need a mask, silk robes, hair pieces. We could not very well have her improperly dressed. The Shogun and his followers would think us poor!"

It was a disturbing thought for Kabuto. He was one of the more wealthy Lords in his land, and so he would not have any of his family appear…unacceptable. It simply could not happen, especially with Izayoi. He would have to dress her especially well if he wanted to please the highest Lord of the united lands.

"Indeed," Kabuto sighed. "We will need to call upon or neighboring minor Lords for help. Izayoi will need more Ladies-in-waiting. We cannot have her dressing herself or doing her hair on her own. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Oh goodness!" Izayoi complained.

The two elderly men glanced her way with incredulous stares. What had she just said?

"Is there something wrong Iza-san?" Kabuto questioned, displeased by his wards outburst. It would not be acceptable for her to do that in front of others.

"Forgive me," Izayoi bowed down on her hands. She hadn't meant to say that, she hadn't! "I spoke out of tern. But could this not wait?" She suggested softly, worriedly.

Jiro cocked a brow. "When shall it take place Izayoi?"

Izayoi wanted to scowl, impudent and arrogant man. "It is severely passed lunch, my Lords. Do neither of you wish to take a break for something to eat. I'm famished, and Jiro," she chastised, "you did promise to have lunch with me and my Ladies in the gardens. I will hold you to your word."

That seemed to get their attention. Jiro, though scowling, had a bright gleam in his old eyes. Izayoi could tell he was amused by her maneuvering. And Kabuto seemed to like her second idea just as much as her first. She was sure they were both hungry.

"Yes, Yes, that would be marvelous. It would give me time to draw up the necessary lists, and write the preparatory letters. Yes, yes, marvelous idea and I too am feeling a little faint from the pains of the stomach."

Jiro snorted. "Just say ere famished, it sounds better and ye don't have to go through a long dialogue."

Kabuto glowered. He opened his mouth to start another argument, and Izayoi groaned.

She should have known they'd be at it again.


	13. Chapter XIII

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

It was clear…strange considering the area around him smelled of rain. Yet, there were no clouds in the area, as far as he could see.

No, it was completely clear. The blue sky above was tantalizing; oh how he wished to fly up there among the birds. If he wanted he very well could—a gift bestowed upon him by his father.

He sighed. Lifting his hands above his head, he shielded his eyes from the intense rays of the sun.

He wouldn't give in to his temptation. He was too close to a human settlement; it would only scare them.

Humans…

They were such an abnormal creature in his opinion. They were not infinite like he was; they lived only a short time. But, it seemed for them…it was enough. They used their time and learned things he would never comprehend. They were compassionate creatures—always willing to give from the depths of their hearts. But they were also greedy; they'd give as long as they received something in return.

Sometimes, they didn't make sense.

When he was younger, he remembered watching them. He would don a simple disguise his mother had taught him. Then he'd sit somewhere where he could see them easily enough and watch them go about their obviously tedious day.

To him—at the time—it had felt like a game: he the predator, they the prey. But then it had grown to be something else. He had become curious. They were so very different, that it had been hard for him. He hadn't understood them, and being the dog that he was, his inquisitiveness got the better of him. He wanted to understand and he had wanted to please.

Why?

Well, if he was truthful with himself, he didn't right well know. Though, he wished with all his might that he had something—something of utter intelligence that would explain them. But…he couldn't say he did; he couldn't lie in such a way. He didn't know them very well—never had caught on. A mystery, that's what they were. Something about them…it was odd, so very odd.

He moved his thoughts away from their current fixation. He was depressed at his inability to comprehend their complexities. He so ardently wanted to know them, even if it was a trivial whim. Yet, he wanted to…he wanted to with every fiber of his immortal being.

With a heavy sigh he glanced to the side, catching sight of a small shrine. His brow rose at the sight of it already knowing the exact reason it had been placed upon the side of the hill. After all, he was the reigning Demon Lord of the area. And the humans did everything in their power to keep him content.

That was another anomaly they had. He knew the reason for the shrine; it was respectful but also placed there out of fear. Why they feared him…he had no clue. He had never done anything to initiate any such emotions, rather he had tried to make contact with them several times and establish a basis of friendly coexistence. But it hadn't worked.

Humans were wary creatures, he had noted long ago. They were fearful of things they didn't quite comprehend.

Tilting his head to the side, he examined the piece of carved stone they had placed on the hillside. It was shaped like a dog, although it looked nothing like his natural form.

He frowned at it. What had it symbolized?

He didn't remember. There was some myth the humans had come up with to explain his existence, and it was completely barmy.

He was born the same way they were. It made him want to think they were stupid, but he knew that to be wrong. They were scared of his power, and because they didn't understand how he had achieved it, they created a story that they thought explained it.

It wasn't true, but he couldn't walk up to them and tell them that. They would try to kill him if he did. And unfortunately, they would not win.

He tisked and childishly rolled his eyes.

The shrine was a waste of time. For some reason, Taisho wanted to despise it—to hate it with all his being. It was a nuisance; it shouldn't be there.

To him it was a sign they feared him. He didn't want that. He wanted them to be comfortable within his lands and not have to worry about pleasing him specifically.

"It shan't come to pass, Milord, 'tis for certs." A creaky voice croaked.

Eyes widening, Taisho turned swiftly. He had not sensed another presence, and it quite disturbed him that he had missed a human so close by. "And who are you," His eyes narrowed slightly as he recognized the person to be an old woman. "…Obaa-sama?" He politely bowed his head to the elder human.

The woman shrugged her hunched shoulders, hardly perturbed by his curt although courteous demeanor. "Agh!" She waved her hand dismissively. "Tis naught what ye should worry about, but if ye desire a name, ye may call me Senkensha." It was all she said, yet it was enough.

Taisho blinked. "You are a Seer?"

"Aye! I was not the only, my Lady Mother also held the gift. 'Tis a familial thing, I suppose." She alleged while sauntering closer to his person.

Taisho didn't back away, too enthralled by her very presence, which held no fear. She seemed quite calm with her surroundings, he noted, she even held an air of comfort. He found it quite strange. She willing came to him, while others of her kind so often ran. "Why do you not fear me, Obaa-sama?"

Coming up to stand near the shrine, the elder human gazed at it unseeingly. Bunting the stone structure with her bare and dirty foot, she sighed. "Ye and I, we're much alike. We're separated from the rest, simply for being bizarre."

Taisho's gaze never left the woman whose eyes held the mists of blindness and whose face held the remnants of age. He had to agree with her. They were different, she probably more so than he, but it was true. Neither fit in where they were supposed to belong.

"Aye," he murmured rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "It does appear we share a certain type of kinship in those respects."

The elderly Seer smirked. "Indeed we do, Milord, indeed we do."

For the first time in almost a century he laughed. They were not the same, but he had to respect her wisdom. They indeed held a kinship in that they were decidedly lonely. He knew himself to be. He had not felt true companionship in a very long time.

"It that so, Milord?" He stopped his moment of laughter to glance at the woman. She was more than just a Seer.

He turned toward her, his posture becoming aggressive. She didn't even flinch. "You hear quite well Seer, even when I do not speak, you hear."

Her head bowed with submission. "Aye," she said. "Do ye know why?"

Brows furrowing, he gazed at her with inquisition. He wanted to know, that he did. But still, the notion of such an ability made him uneasy. If she could so easily tell what he was thinking, then she was a threat. He didn't like that she was able to know his inner most thoughts; it truly did terrify him.

"I will not use it against ye, Milord. I came up this mountain so I may help ye. I fancy no such thing as to harm ye." Her voice croaked pleadingly. She truly did desire to help him. "Aye, that I do." She pronounced quite ardently.

"Then tell me of this gift of yours." He demanded it straight out. He was still uneasy, not having met someone like she.

"Very well," she bowed before him then walked away. He was surprised she turned her back on him. But he was an honorable demon; he would not strike her back. As such, he followed after her, feeling like she was leading him somewhere.

She did. She went to a grove, hidden behind some trees. It was not large but rather small. It held herbs and a fallen log that was beginning to rot. "I come here every now and again. It is calming, is it not?" She continued there conversation smoothly.

She sat down upon the log with a heavy groan that flaunted her age. Her joints perhaps ached.

"Tell me." He demanded softly from his position against a tree.

He was not harsh with her, having found a soft spot for the older human woman. She distinctly reminded him of his mother, in personality that is. Bless her ageless soul!

The elder hummed, but gave no response. Taisho let the woman take her time, he was in no hurry and he figure, nor was she.

After a moment she began her explanation, having figured out what she wanted to say. "Did ye know that when one sense passes, another will take its place?"

Taisho frowned. No he had not known such a phenomenon could occur. He was a demon. No matter what happened to him, he would always be able to gain back what was lost. Whether it be a body part or a part of his senses. It would come back to him in time. "And, this leads to what sort of conclusion?"

She huffed impatiently, but Taisho could tell that she wasn't impatient. Her demeanor proclaimed her long lasting fortitude. "Ye see my eyes; they'd be burned when I was young. A fire, ye see, but that is a story later told. When I lost my sight, I thought I lost my gift. A prayed to the Gods, pleaded with them to salvage my gift…"

"Did they?" Taisho interrupted. He leaned against his tree, listening intently. Her story was intriguing, to say the least.

"Aye, they did." She quipped. "But as I lost my eyes, I gained ears that heard everything. They heard even beyond the norm."

"You could hear the thoughts of others?" Taisho stood up straight, starring at the woman with wonder. He couldn't believe it entirely, but he supposed that he had seen much more abnormal things than just her ability. Some demons held phenomenal powers. Though, he had never heard of a thought reader.

"Aye," She nodded, and though he couldn't quite see her face he thought he saw her scowling. "But it's subjective, milord. Ye need to be projecting it, for me to hear it."

He frowned at the pronouncement. He didn't understand. "You confuse me, Obaa-sama."

She nodded, more than likely having already known that information. "Not every thought is made of words." She started, and to better explain, she tried to connect it with something he might understand. "Do all yōkai communicate with words?"

Taisho frowned, but he answered with a marginal nod of his head. "Some do not speak at all, Lady Grandmother."

"And what do they do to express themselves?"

He had to think about it, but suddenly he began to understand. "They gesture. They have movements—a language made of signals." Surprised, he turned to her. "How did you know such things?" He asked curiously.

She waved her hand in dismal once more, but unlike the last time she wore a pleased smirk. "This old bat has seen many oddities, milord. I've learned to watch closely and listen always. Many disregard me, milord, for I am a blind peasant. But ye should always be wary, the blind see more than ye think."

He couldn't help smiling at her. She smiled right back.

"Now then, do ye understand what I tell ye?"

He shook his head hesitantly, not sure. "You aren't able to see, although," he frowned, wondering how he should phrase the next bit, "for not all thoughts are made of words…but gestures."

"Hai, simply said," She sighed, "but they are not so much shrugs or nods, milord, though it can be described that way. Ye do not gesture in ye mind, do ye?" She laughed when he shifted against his tree. "Nay, ye feel milord. Instead of thinking a harsh word, ye feel a heady anger or irritation. I cannot hear feelings, milord; only know 'tis there."

Taisho could say he understood now. Yes, he could understand that very well. And it intrigued him greatly. "You must be proud of your abilities."

"Aye that I am, but they can also be a curse, especially when I do not want to hear or see, but must." She gazed at him with her unseeing eyes, trying to convey her meaning.

Taisho found he could see what she meant. He had to deal with matters at every turn even if he didn't want to. He was a Lord and General and he had duties which had to be taken care of although they were tiresome. "Aye, 'tis hard I'm sure." He murmured.

She huffed a laughed, before standing from her perch. "Now then, milord, 'tis time I help ye. It is why I came, after all." She looked at him with humor on her face and a jesting smile upon her lips. Somehow he had misdirected her—displacing her from her _duties._

"Nay," she protested. "My duties have not even begun."

"What do you mean, Obaa-sama?" He came closer to her, his golden iris' flickering with questions. The pelt that hung from his shoulder suddenly felt heavy as though it were a burden.

She shook her head. "I cannot give ye much beyond a word or two. The kami have forbidden me, but, _'tis time_."

Taisho backed up his head swirling, ""tis time, 'tis time for what?"

The elder human tisked disappointed, but soon she hurried over to stand beside him. There was a hard scowl on her sagging face. "Change!" She demanded.

It started Taisho. "Excuse me!"

"Change!" She demanded of him again. When he gazed at her questioningly—his mind also projecting his quires—she sighed. "It would be prudent to hide while in the human world. I know ye are able to change, so do so."

"But why?" he asked. For some reason he felt like a pup in front of this woman, considerably chastise.

Gaining some sort of courage, the elder punch him in the arm. To say he was surprised was an understatement. She had punched him, her Lord, and a demon at that.

He blinked stupidly.

"Ere journey begins today, milord, I will take ye that I will. But we must leave now, and ye need to change to appear as though ye fit." She scowled, and walked off. "Change, then come. It will be a long journey. By the time we're half way, they will be calling. So come, I show ye the way."

Without protesting any more, he did as she said. His hair shortened to a charcoal grey. His body became less broad and the pelt left his shoulder. He took only a minute to change his eye color to a stunning dark amber, before jogging off to catch up with the old lady. "You make little sense, old woman. Why must I heed your words?"

She smacked him over the head. "Ye have a mouth on ya boy, we be fixing that. Now, ye are to call me Ha-bu. 'tis my name to the outside world. I am a healer. Ye boy, are my apprentice."

Taisho scoffed and stopped. He would not be harassed by a human, an old woman no less, who couldn't even compare to his strength. How dare she think she could hassle him!

He growled at her from behind. She stopped, but didn't tense nor worry. It made Taisho more aggravated.

"Do not growl at me boy. If ye wish what ye seek ye will listen and follow, loyally. Do ye understand?"

He glared at Ha-bu or Senkensha or whatever her name may be. "Do not think you hold power over me, old woman. I do what I will."

Suddenly, she was laughing. "Ye do not scare me, milord." She stared up at the sky, and then as though nothing had occurred she started speaking her riddles all over again. "Ere new name is Fusao, aye, Fusao of Wakasa. Hai, Hai! They will never suspect a thing."

She smiled up at him, her lips stretching so broadly he thought they might crack. "You are confusing." He decided to say as a heavy, defeated sigh left his lungs. "What next?"

Her smile widened. "'tis good ye have decided to gain some patience." Her croaking cackling made him cringe. What had he gotten himself into? "Clothing, hai! Those garbs ye wear are far too expensive for a _healer's_ apprentice. It will be necessary we acquire new ones before we meet her Highness. Hai, there are quite a few things still needing to be done. If we wish to make it on time we must start now."

Taisho…err…Fusao stared at Ha-bu. She was nuts, yes all those _oddities_ she talked about made her loose something in that small head of hers.

"Bah!" She said from up the road. "Come now, Fusao, 'tis time!"


	14. Chapter XIV

**A Night's Frolic**

**By: Passing Glance**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

She was happy to be out of the compound. The wind was soft as was the sun. It warmed her skin and sunk down into her bones.

Izayoi sighed. She much appreciated the reprieve of nature. To think, she might have been stuck in that room for a few more hours just so they could bicker over color pallets. It had been humorous for awhile, but it soon turned bothersome. Thankfully, she was out and free, happily taking in the afternoon sun with reverence.

Across the gardens sat her ladies-in-waiting. They whispered to one another, laughing every once in awhile at a joke passed between them. Izayoi smiled at their interactions. She would join them soon enough. Until then she would enjoy the quiet and fresh air.

The two girls chattered underneath one of the large sakura trees. Izayoi's body guard stood beside them. His body leaned against the trees trunk, and his arms were lazily crossed. He appeared to be thinking or perhaps he was actually listening.

"We are lucky," one of the girls, Hikari, spoke behind her hand, "we have received quite a handsome lady."

The two women giggled freely, not at all worried about the foreign man standing beside them. "Yes," said Chou, "we will be much favored. I have no doubt that we will garner attention."

"Hai!" Hikari, squealed, "And hopefully the men are amiable…"

"…Maybe even well endowed." The other admonished cheekily with an innocent yet devious grin.

They laughed at the statement, both acknowledging the innuendo.

But, at the thought of the sly words, Hikari tensed and turned toward the bodyguard. "Do ye think he knows what we are saying?" She queried. The man had been looking at them with an odd expression, as though he had comprehended their conversation.

Chou shook her head venomously not as discerned as her companion seemed to be. "Nay!" she exclaimed firmly. "Our Lord said 'tis stupid but for a sword."

Hikari looked up at the man slyly. She was still wary but seemed to relax with the admission. "Then ye suppose, he's good with his sword?" She queried. If he didn't know what she was saying, what harm was there to speak her mind.

"Indeed!" Chou exclaimed. "I'm sure he's well enough. Servants speak, you know?"

The two laughed blithely, glancing back and forth between each other and the man against the tree.

If the foreign man heard them, or even understood, he made no gesture that he disapproved of their words. Instead, the man moved away from the tree to go sit below another one. The one he went to held more shade and had a better vantage point of the whole garden. He smiled at the two girls, who looked away quickly.

"Too bad," Hikari went on to say as she watched the fellow take a seat. "He's quite ugly." She said. "Strong, yes, he's stronger than most guards here, what with those arms."

Chou shifted her knees to a more comfortable position, "Aye, 'tis a shame. It's that hair of his, it's like the sun—so bright and glaring, could you imagine donning such an obtrusive horror?"

Hikari shook her head. "My kin are a part of the night. Always have been," She admonished, "I wouldn't even think of being different."

"Nor would ye want to be."

"Aye," the elder murmured. "To bad too, do imagine the pleasure of it all. But there is no sense in ruining our reputation with such…undesirable qualities. I plan to find a very well enough Lord to keep and have me." She was waving her hands back and forth, fanning away the heat. It was rather warm for that time of year.

"Do you?" Chou was not shocked to hear the others admission. "No doubted _you_ would be after such. What respectable courtesan wouldn't be?"

Hikari nodded. She glanced over to her Lady who still leaned languidly against a column watching them from the shade. She was a vision with her hair drawn over one shoulder; one hand splayed through the inky black strands. At the moment it was half up into a feminine topknot. It looked very well on her.

"We have been given good graces, indeed." She muttered to Chou, who nodded along with the declaration. They both knew they had been given a great chance. They couldn't have prayed for anything better. "She will bring quite a flock to her. Our chances for a husband will surely double."

Chou graciously agreed. "Hai, not only is she attractive but her rank is beyond desirable."

"Every Lord will be after her hand." Hikari giggled, thinking of all the suitors to come. "Of course, no Samurai will have a chance at the Lady. The Shogun would never allow her clean hands to be stained by a commoner."

Chou nodded. But at the comment her eyes found their way to her own hands. Chou's family was Samurai. However, their rank did nothing for them at the moment. They were _not_ in the good graces of the current Shogun.

Chou sighed. It was why she was there in Lord Takemaru's home as a lady-in-waiting. Although her family were well off; in the recent society, without the favor of the Shogun, it was hard to get by. It was for that reason it was imperative she find a lord of high rank and good breeding to marry. It would do her family well. After all, they would rise along with her if she succeeded to snag a favorable match. Her kin would finally not have to fret over inconsequential things. Money would be flowing, enemies would be few, and patiently drawn out campaigns would finally be executed.

She smirked at the thought…Only time would tell.

"Well…" Chou's companion huffed. "Did ye hear me? Give an answer. When do ye think the others shall arrive?"

Drawn out of her thoughts Chou glanced up, "Others?" She was confused. She hadn't heard anything about more people coming.

"Aye!" Hikari frowned. "Ye don't think we are the only ones to wait on her whims do ye?" She blinked owlishly at the young woman, beginning to believe the young attendant dim.

"Sure she only needs a few!"

Hikari looked scandalized. It was quite apparent she was of a higher rank. To have only a couple attendants was no doubt heresy in her books.

"My word," she gawked, "You believe such nonsense true?"

Chou laughed. Though, behind the charismatic little chortle she was apprehensive. "No, of course not!" she declared. "I merely jest with you; I do know she will have more. You simply caught me off guard on your inquiry."

"Jest over what?" Startled, both girls found themselves gazing into the face of their Lady.

"Naught a thing my Lady," Hikari bowed low, emphasizing her respect for the hime.

Chou followed suit, not wanting to appear foolish.

Izayoi watched her attendants with a critical eye, before nodding, seemingly satisfied. "A maid was just by," she told them, "Tea will be served shortly and our Lord will be here soon."

Izayoi's voice was soft and lofting. Both Chou and Hikari felt blessed to have such a sweet Lady. "Ye are kind, Milady. It is our job to inform you of happenings. Forgive me," Hikari, kneeled lower, her nose almost touch the ground. "I should have been more attentive."

"Nonsense," Izayoi waved it off. She gazed at her maids with a smile, before descending to her knees. "Now, what were you babbling about?"

Chou's face contorted into a half smile. She desperately tried to keep back her laugh, which would be boisterous. "My Lady, it would shame us to say it again."

Hikari shot a harsh glare toward the younger woman. "Hush you!" Pivoting back toward Izayoi she looked down solemnly. "Do forgive her, milady; _she_ does not know what _she_ is saying. It was just random and unimportant chatter."

Izayoi glanced at the two wonderingly. Both were quite different from the other. Immediately Izayoi could tell Hikari was older. She was keener in pleasing her and trying not to offend. She, no doubt, had been a lady-in-waiting before, and the last one had probably not been too nice.

However, Chou seemed very secretive, and though Izayoi was more inclined to favor the girl, as they were the same age, she was wary of her. There must have been something about her that could potentially become a hindrance—as it was easy to see she was hording it viciously.

"I mind not what you say. I merely wished to inquire about the conversation." Izayoi found herself placating the elder of the two.

They both seemed relatively pleasant if a bit delicate. She would have to be honest with them as well as tolerable of their differences.

Chou spoke first, halting Hikari in her steps. "Ah, the tea has arrived." She smiled at her lady. She liked her very much. She wasn't prudish or arrogant, but she supposed that attitude came with the overwhelming loss of her clan. Chou didn't know what she would do without her family. Perhaps, she figured, she would be very solemn and moody.

"What kind is it, girl?" Hikari was gazing at the servant haughtily and openly showing her distain for the young maid's lowly status.

Her condescending tone rather bothered Izayoi. Tapping the women on her hand in warning, she too looked toward the girl. "Yes, it would be nice to know. I dare say I would like some Oolong at the moment." She gazed kindly at the serving girl, who nodded graciously to her.

"Unfortunately my Lady," the girl squeaked, "it is Mecha." Izayoi nodded. "Though if you'd like," the girl went on, wanting to please her lord's ward. "I could go and fetch you some Oolong. Is there a specific kind ye'd like?"

"No, Mecha is fine." Izayoi said.

"Nay!" Hikari piped. "Fetch ere Mistress what she desires. Now! Go! Shoo!"

The tea set having been put down, the girl ran to do as order. Chou sighed and began pouring. "Would you prefer a cup, Lady Izayoi?"

Izayoi frowned at Hikari, but turned away to give her answer. "Yes, that would be nice. It will help cleanse my pallet for the Oolong."

Chou nodded.

Hikari huffed. "Ye need not be so generous, milady. These servants know their place."

"Perhaps, but kindness is always preferred."

"Indeed it is!" A man this time, bellowed. Izayoi's head shot up in surprise. She rose to her feet when she saw who it was. "Kabuto-sama! Come, sit! Is it not a pleasant day? I told you it would be, did I not?"

Kabuto chuckled merely. "Aye, it is warm and fresh—a very good combination, undeniably."

Another hardy chuckle echoed throughout the courtyard, one that was of the exact same quality as the last. They were heart-lifting and Izayoi's ladies—feeling the sudden giddiness—giggled along with it.

Jiro stood behind Kabuto, his eyes squinting in a happy manner as he gazed at his delighted nephew. His arms were folded in front and his aged hands were hidden under his sleeves as he stood straight and tall.

Both men wore similar yakutas, as it was too warm for formal kimonos. However, the colors were extravagant and the wool finely woven. Around their waist was an obi similar in color if a bit lighter than the yakuta. And secured in the obi were their swords; two each for both men. The deadly weapons symbolized their rank and family wealth, although meant for battle they were oddly suitable for their current attire.

It was a sight to behold, if not somewhat simple. But it was enough to be dashing. "You are looking fine, my Lords. You must be quite comfortable." Izayoi muttered.

"I'm sure they are," a new voice quipped. It was far too feminine to be either of the Lords and coated with snobbery. "I made sure they wore naught but conventional apparel. It is too warm for anything else." The Lady, who had stepped from behind Kabuto and Jiro was found to be Kabuto's wife.

Lady Rise was a pompous looking woman of perhaps forty years—long past her prime. Though she might have once held some beauty, it had long vanished and had been replaced by crows-feet and wrinkles. Her eyes were dark, a deep brown which was dull. Her mouth was pursed and her head held high with pride, but what she was proud of…neither servant nor attendant quite knew.

Her personality, though devoted toward her husband and unfailingly loyal to family, was arrogant and snobbish. She felt her rank to be very important. Never would she associate with anyone not of her station.

Hikari and Chou gazed at the women with plain indifference. Before they had been Izayoi's maids, they had been Rise's. To say they abhorred the woman was an understatement, as she had not been good to them. The woman was the jealous sort. Any attention they had garnered from her husband had been met with vicious fits of upset—ones that were quite loud and potentially devastating.

Izayoi glanced from the new guest toward her attendants to her lords. Though her eyes crinkled with benevolence she made sure she guarded herself. "Lady Takemaru, it is a pleasure to see you up and about. I had heard you were ill."

The woman scoffed lightly, yet condescendingly. She sent her husband a firm glare before responding. "Naught but a headache; I am fine now." Her nose tipped up into the air.

"Oh dear, was it painful?" though it pained Hikari to speak, she had been taught well and would abide by her long ago lessons.

Lady Takemaru gazed down at the attendant, "Why no! It only kept me in bed for the morning. It is all good and well, as I find myself famished. My good husband was kind enough to inform me of ere afternoon break and invited me to attend." The Lady's voice dripped of unabashed distaste. As if she had to garner her own husband's permission to take tea in her own home. It was ridiculous.

"Well then," Izayoi already standing walked forward in welcome to her lord's wife. She waved her hand at the pallet set out on the grass. "…Do come and sit down. As it is a fine day today, we might as well enjoy it."

"Quite right," The woman huffed, taking the proffered seat.

Her husband followed suit, sitting next to her. Jiro did the same, but was next to Izayoi.

Chou poured the tea languidly. As the lowest ranking lady, she was required to serve. "Would you like some My Lord?" she asked, holding out a cup of Mecha.

"Of course, I didn't only come out here to sit. Tea would be greatly desired." He laughed, as did the others present. He was teasing her, which everyone knew. But still, Chou blushed embarrassedly.

"Oh don't tease the poor girl," Izayoi playfully replied. "And where is the Oolong?"

"Ah! Ye called for Oolong?" Jiro grinned. "Good, good, I had hoped to have some."

Izayoi laughed. "I suppose our minds think similarly when it comes to tea. I couldn't, in good conscious, go without."

"Aye, so it seems." Jiro said.

Izayoi found herself to be quite content sitting beside her lords and ladies. It was nice to be away from the men's office and sitting with companions of good quality and humor. She would admit to enjoying the outside merriment.

It was not time at all before the tea was brought, and Izayoi was even more pleased with the moment.

"Ere Oolong milady," The servant offered the tea forward and Chou took it out of her hands. "Might I provide ye with anything else?"

Chou served Lord Jiro first before going over to her Lady. Izayoi sighed in content as she sipped at the dark tea. "Not I, you have served me well." She smiled.

Put the servant was not able to leave right then. "Why yes!" Kabuto glanced at the young girl. He motioned her to come toward him before saying anything else, "Mind sending along food after noon's passing, my dear. It would be most appreciated."

The servant bowed respectfully. "As you desire, My Lord. Do you need anything more?" She said. Kabuto shook his head in a negative manner. She bowed again out of courtesy. Having completed her task, she trotted off back into the stronghold quickly.

"Now then," Hikari began once the girl was good and gone. "My Lord, I have come to hear ye sent out an invitation for more ladies-in-waiting. Would ye speak truth on the matter? As my word has come from gossiping servants, I'd like to be set straight, if you will. So is it true, is what they say accurate?"

Hikari leaned forward along with Chou and Lady Takemaru, who seemed none too pleased but still intrigued to hear what he had to say.

"Indeed I did, Hikari-san." Kabuto took his time answering. He took a sip of his tea, cherishing the berry taste before finally continuing. "I sent the missive out this morning. It invites all females of appropriate age to send papers of authenticity to me. I along with Jiro will review the girls and choose from there. They will of course, be amiable and obedient, up to every par we set, educated in the arts, and deserving. We shall not choose a hindrance or a bane. They will be thoroughly reviewed."

Lady Takemaru didn't seem too thrilled on the idea. How could the slip of a girl have garnered such reverence? Was she so great as to deserve her husband's eyes? Nay! She was nothing but wasted space; Rise was sure of it. "But husband, surely she is not in want of more?" she queried aimlessly and gently. It would not do to upset her husband.

But Rise _was_ jealous. Not even she had gotten the tender consideration her husband seemed to bestow on the girl in droves. And no less, she had only eight maids to attend to her needs! The girl seemed to be attaining a horde and she had not even been there for a day!

"I say, Rise, dear, it is not ere say. Izayoi-san is a hime, she _must_ have more. It is only proper." Jiro amended, sending the scowling woman a placating look. He had never taken to Rise as he had with Kabuto's other wives, but she was still his wife and deserving of respect.

Lady Rise glanced away. "I suppose, if it must be done, it _must_ be done."

Hikari having sensed the growing ire and uneasy of those present, chatted on. She had questions and she wanted answers. But she hardly liked the prospect of a raging Lady Rise. "So?" Hikari hedged, "When will the other girls begin to arrive?"

"I expect to have the replies within a fortnight. If gives the clans time to choose and allows us time to prepare." Kabuto said.

Jiro, finding an opportunity to say his peace followed his nephew up, giving the ladies a bit more information. "It shan't take long to review the prospects. We'd have them done within a few days. 'twill be another fortnight for them to arrive after that."

Izayoi nodded along with the others. But she was curious on another matter. "Where is your son, Kabuto-sama? Surely he was in want of good food and company?"

"Aye," Kabuto's eye crinkled with mirth. "He would have joined us. However he is a spry young lad, Iza-san. He desired a hunt and so took some of the guard and left."

"Oh!" Izayoi seemed truly surprised, but said nothing that would upset. "I hope his venture is fruitful then."

"Of course it will be!" Lady Rise, sipping on her tea, declared. "He shan't return empty handed!"

"No, I suppose not."

Izayoi noted the obvious; Lady Rise did not like her. It was quite apparent. It didn't bother her though, seeing as she only needed her Lord's favor to be welcome. But it still stung for some reason.

Izayoi stood and bowed to Kabuto. The group was curious as to why.

"I believe a walk around your magnificent garden would do me some good." She said finally.

Kabuto stared for only a minute, curious as to why. He nodded in assent nonetheless, not voicing his venture. She had her reasons, and he would not bother her for them. "If that is what ye desire, then by all means…" He gestured to the enclosed area.

Jiro was in too good of a mood, and far more snarky compared to his nephew. "Ye woman and ere finicky nature…never understood it!" Jiro made playful banter at Izayoi's expense. He winked in her direction to show he was only kidding, but she was not offended, not in the least. "Ye take walks, play music, knit and sew, sing and dance, can ye not just sit and enjoy some tea without doing something or another."

Izayoi grinned at the older man. She found his comment highly amusing.

Though, it seemed to perturb Hikari greatly. "What?" Hikari exclaimed, offended he would think such things. "Forgive me, but what _good_ would we be if we did nothing but sit around and drink tea? I'd say we'd be fat, useless dolls."

"Ah!" Jiro lifted a hand, ready to give a few wise words. "Not at all, my dear, our society will always need beautiful but useless women. After all, it makes the rest of ye work harder to be better."

Izayoi heard a playful slap and hardy laughter coming from the group as she walked away smiling. She sauntered down a stone path, around the garden and over to a small koi pond.

Her guard followed a little ways behind her. He was always watchful and ready for anything, it seemed. She smiled at him as she stopped near the pond.

"Too bad you can't speak." She amended. "It would be useful, you know?"

He said nothing in return. She sighed sadly. It must have been difficult, she thought, living in a country with different customs and a different language. He must feel lonely at times. "Surely you know some words?"

He didn't reply. "No…I wonder why?"

Selecting a few good sized pebbles, she tossed them into the pond. The fish scattered away from the stones, then came rushing back thinking the stones to be food. They were sorely disappointed to find they weren't.

Izayoi laughed. "Not too bright, are they? But you shan't expect anything different, they are only fish."

Glancing to the side she watched her guard approach slowly. "Have you tried to learn?"

Izayoi was relentless in her pursuit. She wanted him to be able to speak. Maybe, if he could, Kabuto wouldn't think him and his people to be so simple-minded. "I shan't believe you haven't endeavored to understand. No matter what the Ladies or Kabuto-sama say, I don't consider you dim-witted. I don't believe that a man who is superb with a blade can be ill-educated. It wouldn't make sense."

He came even closer and she stayed were she was, staring at him intently and with no fear. He didn't scare her in the least even though he was much taller and stronger.

When he came to rest beside her, he leaned down and picked up a stone. It was flat and long. He presented it to her, but she did not take it.

"What? Do you want to learn? It's a rock…r-o-c-k." She annunciated. He didn't even try to sound it back out. He just stared at her before turning away and tossing it toward the pond. It skipped twice then sunk.

She laughed with delight. "You found a skipping rock!"

He nodded and she stared. "You can understand me." She was surprised he had responded. Yet, she was scared too. Had his gesture merely been a figment of her imagination? For this reason, she couldn't bring herself to speak above a whisper, scared he might not do it again.

It hadn't been her imagination, for he did it once more. This time though, he approached her. He leaned in, his mouth close to hers. And whispered, "I can," His voice was husky and smooth.

Undeniably it held an accent. Strong and potent, she wondered where he must have come from to give her language such a heavy connotation which it shouldn't have possessed. "A secret, between you and me," he continued. He pulled back suddenly, stepping back several paces. "As you said, milady, swordsman can't be stupid." Then he turned, and walked away.

Just has he made it over toward a nearby tree, Hikari rounded the corner. She paid the guard no mind, perhaps not even noticing his presence. "There ye are, Milady. The food is being served as we speak."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Nodding, she turned away from the pond and dusted her hands off on her kimono. "I will be there shortly."

Hikari bowed low, then left.

Izayoi set back her shoulders and held her head high. She was a lady—a courtesan—and as such she could not be anything but proud in front of the others. Slowly she sauntered back toward the lunch party. However, she paused for just a moment near the tree her guard was stationed under. She had something to say before she joined the others that he needed to hear.

He didn't glance her way, just kept his gaze focused out over the pond. She did not glance his way either, but said: "I knew there was more to you."

She left him there and returned to the group. She greeted them frivolously and with a flourish. Whatever she said when she returned made them laugh. They greeted her openly and welcomed her presence. She was one of them—always would be.

Never once did her eyes wander back to him. She couldn't without giving their conversation away. But she remained unfazed and happy in front of the others, who didn't notice any difference. He was grateful for her silence. And somehow he knew his secret was safe with her.

Smiling, he threw another skipping stone. It hopped over the water a few times before sinking into the pond's murky depths just like the last one. He turned away afterward and returned to his previous post. Nothing had changed, but at least he was no longer alone.


	15. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

This story, one of my first and most loved, will be going through a revision. So, I'm sorry for those of you who don't want this, but I'm going to be rewriting most of this story, so that the chapters are longer and move faster.

I just feel that this story needs to be redone, and I'm not satisfied with how it has turn out so far. So, I'm going to take what I have as a guide and do it all over again. This one will stay posted, but expect to find a new version soon. It will be the same name but it will say "Second Version".

Sorry if this is disappointing to you but I think every one of you want to have a better story to read and enjoy. So that is what I am going to do.

If you have any ideas you want to add in or comments, please review them or message them to me so I might know what you want or feel needs changed.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the next version just as much as this one.

Cheers, my friends and readers!


End file.
